


【零敬/英敬】Immortal love2

by Plume880416



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume880416/pseuds/Plume880416





	1. 決不退讓的心

决不退让的心  
一万年前 神域  
一个小小的男孩躺在一个绿发的女子怀里，用大大的眼睛看着妈妈童言童语的问着女人  
「妈咪为什么我没有爹地呢?」  
「傻孩子你的爹地他只是在很远的地方而已。」  
「那我们去找他好不好?」  
「那个地方对妈咪和你而言来说太危险了，只要你乖乖长大翅膀茁壮就有办法去看到父亲了。」  
女子轻轻的拍着怀里宝贝的背，小小的天使就这样地陷入了睡眠  
几年后  
小男孩翅膀长开了些也健康茁壮但是他与一般的天使不同，他并没有纯白的翅膀而是一对黑亮的羽翼，男孩困惑的问着母亲  
「母亲为什么我的翅膀和其他人的翅膀不一样?」  
「哪里不一样。」  
「他们都说我是恶魔，因为我的翅膀是黑色的...」  
「因为敬人是独一无二的啊~那些孩子是忌妒你的宝贝~你是最美的天使。」  
「真的吗?」  
「真的~我的宝贝自信一点，你是妈咪心中最棒的~」  
男孩听到母亲对他的鼓励开心地扑到母亲的怀里，女子摸摸男孩的头让男孩感到安心，男孩开心的拿着画册打算去花园里写生，当他到花园时看到了一个跟他的年纪差不多的金发男孩坐在花园的一处看书，敬人跟他对上了眼后下意识的躲到旁边的草丛里，男孩朝他走了过来  
「你是谁?」  
被人发现了敬人就不情愿地从草丛后走了出来  
「在问别人名字之前要先报上自己的名字。」  
「呵~真有趣~我叫做天祥院英智是神，请多多指教。」  
「我叫做神贺敬人是天使，多多指教。」  
「你手上那是画册吗?」  
「是...」  
「如果有荣幸的话可否借我看看呢? 」  
「恩...可以。」  
敬人将自己的画册递给刚人是不久的英智手里，英智翻开敬人的画册一开始只是静静地观看，之后露出了崇拜的眼神  
「这些都是你画的吗?」  
「诶!是阿。」  
「你画的好棒喔!而且这些故事内容很有趣呢~」  
「你喜欢这个?」  
「是阿~敬人画的好棒喔!如果是我的话绝对画不出来。」  
这是第一次被除了母亲以外的人夸奖，敬人露出一个满足的微笑，英智看着敬人的笑容原本的笑意就更浓了  
「你笑了呢~」  
「诶?」  
「其实我常常看到你一个人在花园里画画。」  
「什么时候!」  
「但是你总是非常严肃的样子，偶尔才会露出笑容呢~你应该要常笑才对，你笑起来很美。」  
「你少胡说了...」  
「害羞了阿~真可爱呢~」  
「我才没有害羞!」  
「敬人我们成为朋友吧!」  
「什么?」  
英智突然的邀请让敬人有些不知所措，他很想要答应英智但是当他想到他自身的缺陷让他犹豫了起来，英智看着敬人默不吭声的样子，心想是不是他的行为太过鲁莽了，让敬人感到不愉快  
「抱歉。我太过冲动了，明明才刚认识不久就这样要求你。」  
「不是你的错!是我自己的问题...」  
「什么意思?」  
「我有一个缺陷，如果你看到的话你绝对不会愿意和我成为朋友的。」  
「是什么缺陷呢?」  
敬人将自己的翅膀完全的崭露出来，漆黑的羽翼就在英智面前毫无保留的展现，英智露出了惊讶的表情完全被敬人看的一清二楚，敬人的神情变得有些落寞  
「我和一般的天使并不一样，我有一对完全漆黑的翅膀，那正是不幸的象征，如果你和我成为朋友的话，你一定会遭受整个神域的排挤。」  
「我才不在乎其他人会怎么想呢!」  
「诶!」  
「我只知道我喜欢神贺敬人这个天使，我才不在乎神域里其他的人会怎么想，所以你就放心吧!敬人成为我的好友!」  
「英智...好!」  
敬人听着英智这真心的告白让他感到非常感动，泪水不禁从眼眶中流出顺着脸庞滑落，英智轻轻将滑落在敬人脸庞的泪水逝去，将敬人拥入怀中在他的耳边轻语着  
「如果有人敢欺负你，那就由我来守护你吧!我不会让你受到任何地伤害的敬人!」  
「谢谢你...英智。」  
敬人露出了笑颜，太阳从云层里探出头来温暖的阳光洒在敬人黑色的翅膀上，羽翼显得非常黑亮并不像恶魔的翅膀那般的阴森恐怖而是一种无法言语的美感，搭配着敬人那纯真的笑容完全是的天作之合啊!  
这么美丽的人怎么可能是那种可怕的生物呢?英智在心里着么想着，感觉有种不知名的东西在心里萌芽...

现今 神域皇都城堡里  
阳光照进华丽的殿堂里提醒着人们早晨的来临，在偌大的床上熟睡的人儿眼睛被温和的阳光刺激得缓缓睁开紧闭双眼，印入眼帘的是早已清醒但不起床而在一旁看着他的儿时玩伴  
「敬人你醒啦~刚好一起来吃早餐~」  
「英智...」  
敬人的手在四处摸索着好像是在寻找什么，英智明白了对方在找的东西笑了一下把放在一旁的眼镜递给敬人  
「恩。来你的眼镜。」  
「谢谢...」  
敬人接过英智的眼镜将其带上，金属冰冷的触感从鼻梁传来让浑沌的大脑清醒些，看着四周非常熟悉的景物敬人忽然想起什么突然坐起身来，因为动作太过突然使得自己的后背有股疼痛  
「痛...」  
「敬人真是的，补完魔之后还不能有那么大的动作。」  
「英智我怎么会在这?我不是在魔域执行任务吗?」  
「敬人都不记得了吗?你在回收完宝石后就突然昏迷了，是我带你回来的。」  
「是这样吗?」  
敬人记得自己昏倒的事但对昏倒前的事记忆却出现了混乱都是零碎的画面完全无法组成一个完整的片段，敬人感觉到非常的混乱这时感觉到一股温暖  
「敬人如果想不起来就不要免强自己了。」  
「英智。」  
英智把敬人拥入怀中用低沉的嗓音安抚的敬人不安的心，这舒服的温度让敬人冷静了些他看着英智清澈的眼眸感受到了平静，英智在敬人的额头上留下了一个吻  
「好多了吗?」  
「恩。谢谢你英智。」  
「那我们一起去吃早餐吧!」  
「好。」  
敬人一下床没想到突然世界陷入一片漆黑，他环顾四周看到了另一个自己但他身上穿着是他没见过的衣服他身后还站着另一个人...  
「那个人是...」  
「敬人!」  
敬人听到英智叫他的声音发现自己还是在房间里，另一个自己和另一个人已经消失了  
「敬人你在发什么呆啊?」  
「英智我是不是忘掉了什么重要的事?」  
「什么?」  
「关于我毫无印象的那两年。」  
「敬人...」  
「说来奇怪我总觉得上次任务后好像想起了一些事但现在却完全想不起来了!」  
「敬人...」  
「好像是很重要的事...是很重要的约定!」  
「想不起来就别想了!」  
「英智?」  
敬人看到英智眼中里的愤怒让他有些不知所措英智是怎么了?发现敬人眼中的恐惧英智冷静下来，换上平常的温柔的微笑  
「敬人我不是故意要吓你，只是不想看你一直活在过去，我希望你能够跟我一起走向未来好吗?」  
「恩...」  
「说好了喔~」  
英智吻上敬人的唇这个意思是代表两个人之间的约定，也是英智对敬人爱的表现  
『我是不会再让你受到伤害了因为你是我的敬人。 』  
从我们相遇的那一刻开始我就不打算将你让给任何人，就算那个人曾是你的最爱也是如此，现在他也不过是个旧人就这样遗忘在你的回忆里这样就好，这样对你我来说会比较轻松.....就这么忘了他好吗?敬人...  
TBC.


	2. 背德的过去

魔域 莲巳宅邸

自从莲巳悠人回复正常后所有人都被他一百八十度大转变给吓得不轻，悠人为了表示歉意招待朔间等人到莲巳宅邸，到处都是古色古香的东方建筑设计让习惯西式建筑的朔间等人感到非常的稀奇

「好大的房子喔~」

「好像一座迷宫~」

「真的感觉会迷路。」

「呵呵~确实会让人迷路呢~」

「你有迷路过?!这不是你家吗?」

「虽然是这么说但是毕竟住这么大的房子当然还是会迷路，而且每条走道的样子可以说是一模一样，小时候常常半夜起来上厕所结果找不回房间的路呢~哈哈」

听着悠人有说有笑地让所有人都感到非常不习惯，原来这才是这家伙的真面目但总比之前那个性格好

「那汝最后是怎么克服的?」

「我记得是哥哥替我画了一张从厕所回来的地图，后来走久了就把路线给记住。」

「你哥哥?是莲巳准人吗?」

「不是。就是你们上次见过的莲巳敬人，那时候准人哥就已经离开这个家了。」

「想不到他会是那种体贴的人，感觉他是会非常冷漠的类型。」

「才不是你们想的那样!!敬人哥哥是史上最温柔的人了!!!」

「看来汝非常喜欢他呢~」

「那是当然的啊!敬人哥哥什么东西都精通可以说是非常完美，就连外表都是那么的俊美!再也找不到跟他一样完美的人了!」

一提到莲巳敬人悠人的眼睛就闪闪发亮，连周遭都散发出光芒这让人想到某人提到他弟弟时候的模样，感觉到众人视线的零不禁心虚的笑了

「果然一模一样呢~」

「是啊~一模一样~」

「果然是兄控~」

「可是敬人哥哥总是跟每个人都隔着一段距离就像是被上了锁，我想要靠近但是都会被那扇不存在的门挡在门外。」

「你知道是什么原因吗?」

「我也不是很清楚但我想应该是关于他的母亲。」

「他的母亲?」

「你们应该都知道敬人哥哥他是混血这件事吧。」

所有人回想起那个晚上虽然只有半翼明明是死神却拥有天使的翅膀而且还是漆黑的羽翼，这确实是会让人无法忘记的画面

「敬人哥哥是死神与天使的混血。」

「原来是天使与死神的混血，那也难怪会有翅膀了。」

「原来混血不只会继承父母双方的魔力连同部分特征也会继承。」

「没错。混血当然不只是魔力的混合更是改变基因组合。」

「那么他的母亲是什么样的天使?」

「为什么会跟你父亲在一起?」

「喂!你们两个问得太过直接了!」

「呵呵~没关系啦~他们还只是小孩子直率是好事~」

听到如此无礼的问题没有发怒已经让所有人傻眼了，让人更加觉得那颗宝石离开他身体实在是正确的选择

「反差真的超级大...」

「哈哈~那我继续说啰~」

「好!」

「敬人哥哥的母亲是一位名为神贺优子的天使，我虽然没有见过她但我从她的画像看得出来她是一名非常温柔的女性，跟据我知道的...」

他们两人会结婚是因为身为半神族代表的莲巳臼人去参加天界的会议正好在会议厅旁的花园与神贺优子相遇两人可以说是一见钟情。

「然后两个人就结婚了吗?!」

「才没有呢~因为我父亲是已经有家室的男人了，但神贺小姐一点也不介意两人总是在神域与魔域的交接处偷偷约会。」

「还真是浪漫呢~」

「真是不检点的男人!既然有老婆了为什么还会去爱上别的女人!」

「大神哥真是不懂得真爱。」

「更何况是一见钟情的爱。」

「因为他还没找到他喜欢的人啊~」

「喂!当本大爷听不见啊!!!!」

「我知道我父亲做的事确实不符合伦理规范。」

但其实那个时候正妻就是准人的生母因为生完准人后身体一直都很不好所以几年后就去世了，之后才遇到神贺优子两人是相爱着彼此

「原来如此。」

「那准人不会生气吗?」

「什么?」

「因为他的母亲生下他后去世了但父亲却在与其他女人谈恋爱，难道他一点也不怨恨汝的父亲吗?」

「怨恨那是理所当然的啊!」

后来神贺家打算把神贺优子嫁给神域里非常有声望的家族但是正在热恋中的神贺优子当然不答应但她也没有任何可以反驳的机会，得知消息的莲巳臼人与神贺优子两人私底下偷偷瞒着所有人私订终生两人就这样私奔了。

「真不知道该说他是薄情郎还是男子汉。」

「别吐槽了...」

「准人哥哥可是非常的怨恨父亲，神贺家的人更是愤怒但是父亲的地位远比他们神贺家还要高，加上神贺家都是经商的所以对于魔力之间的力量并不是非常的精通，根本不是我父亲的对手只好放弃神贺优子。」

「果然有力量的人就是任性啊...」

「真是亘古不变的道理啊...」

「大哥什么是亘古不变?」

「我怎么会懂那么艰涩的词汇啊?」

「那个应该不是重点吧...」

「不过突然有一天不负责任的父亲回来了...」

准人说什么都不愿意让他进家门更不叫他父亲，但莲巳臼人并没有多说什么只是拉着准人的手带他到两域之间的一个小别墅，起初准人还不清楚到底莲巳臼人的用意两人就这样到了别墅二楼的寝室前，正想出声问莲巳臼人但他见他的父亲对他比出一个禁声的手势，他虽然不想理这个男人但是还是乖乖照做了

莲巳臼人接着把门给轻轻推开，准人才看清楚他父亲要他看的东西一名美丽的天使怀里抱着一个小小的婴儿，微开的窗户透进来的风轻抚着天使的秀发怀里的婴儿安静睡在母亲的摇篮里，这画面让准人美到出神了

「准人我知道你不打算认我这个父亲但我还是想要让你知道这件事。」

「什么事?」

「我...」

「还是让我来说吧~」

「我想也是。」

优子抱着孩子下了床走到准人的面前，虽然眼前的这个人是害父亲遗忘母亲的凶手但看着她清澈的绿眸准人感觉心跳非常的快，不得不承认这位女性非常有魅力

「神贺小姐。」

「不用对我用敬词，我也不要求你接受我成为你的母亲，但是我想要把这个孩子介绍给你。」

「这是谁?」

「他是你的弟弟喔~叫做莲巳敬人~」

她将怀里的孩子交到准人的怀里，准人感觉到了小小的生命在自己的怀里是如此的温暖，就这时原本熟睡的婴儿缓缓睁开了双眼那是一双跟他母亲一样清澈的绿眸

大大的眼睛好奇的在看着眼前的陌生人，准人非常害怕怀里的人儿会不会突然哭起来但这小人儿并没有嚎啕大哭，而是露出了一个大大的笑容这一笑完全吹散了准人心里的阴霾

「你愿意和这个孩子和我们成为一家人吗?」

「...恩。」

「你果然跟臼人说的一样是个好孩子呢~敬人以后这个人就是你的哥哥啰~」

美丽的天使温柔的说着婴儿呵呵地笑了起来，准人觉得自己的心被什么东西给填满了

「以后就请多指教啰~敬人~」

敬人看着准人伸出的手后用小小的手抓住了准人的小指，准人觉得这个孩子比起其他的天使更像是天使

「毕竟敬人长得真的很像优子啊。」

「父亲大人?!您什么时候来的?」

不知何时莲巳家的大家长莲巳臼人出现在悠人的正后方把所有人都吓了一跳，悠人更是吓得不轻

「在你侃侃而谈的时候。」

「父亲我不是故意的。」

「真是非常抱歉，我们侵犯了您的隐私。」

「没关系那些都是往事了，话说回来你怎么会知道这些事的?」

「准人哥哥告诉我的。」

「原来他还记得那时候的事。」

「父亲...」

「那之后为什么你们会分开?」

「大神哥!你怎么会问这么白目的问题啊!」

「超级没有礼貌的!」

「那你们刚刚又礼貌到哪里去啊!」

「好了~别吵了。」

「对不起...」

「没关系，那件事都已经过去了。」

「父亲。」

「我在准人母亲去世后觉得必须要给准人一个母亲于是又娶了悠人的母亲虽然是为了准人但是那场婚姻根本就是一场灾难，我对晴美一点没有感觉但是她却对我非常的执着，后来我遇到了优子我才发现这个女子才是我真正想要共度一生的人，我们有了爱的结晶过得非常的幸福。」

一提到过去的时光这个严肃的长者露出了温柔的笑容但很快地就消失了取而代之的是沉重和悲痛的眼神

「但是本家却发出了噩耗神贺家为了报复而将本家的所有交易来源切断，接下来你们都可想而知本家想要依靠晴美娘家的帮助度过难关，但他们提出的条件就是必须要让晴美生下我的孩子才愿意帮助本家。」

「于是汝离开了那对母子而回到本家与汝不爱的人生下了悠人。」

「是的。我跟优子说明所有一切也得到了他的体谅，没想到晴美却会跟神贺家的人串通好了，在我回到本家后神贺家的人就把优子和敬人给带走了，我回到那间别墅但他们都不在了，我试着联络优子但却收不到任何的回覆不过神贺家的人不会伤害优子但我害怕的是敬人的安危，对他们而言敬人是个累赘......」

「毕竟是阻挡他们计画的绊脚石，甚至有可能将他给杀害...」

长者虽说表面非常的平静但还是无法遮掩他眼里复杂的情绪，此时的气氛变得非常的沉重，悠人露出了笑容轻轻拍着父亲的背

「父亲至少敬人哥哥还是健康的成长了啊!我们也与他再度相遇了不是吗?」

「那倒也是，只要那孩子平安就好了...」

莲巳臼人露出一个释怀的微笑摸摸悠人的头，两个人看起来就像是普通在回忆过去的普通父子一样，看着这样的画面让零不禁回想到父母还在世时的画面，让他感到非常的怀念又有些感伤

但突然想起既然他的母亲是一名天使所以说他过去都是在神域生活着，那个人?

「所以说莲巳敬人是在天域长大的啰?」

「嗯?是啊。在我接他回本家之前他都是在神域成长的。」

「恕吾辈问一个冒昧的问题。」

「什么问题?」

「您知道天祥院英智这个人的来历吗?」

「主人是指昨晚带走敬人的那个神族吗?」

「应该是毕竟那个人实在是太吊诡了，除非有特别的许可否则神族是无法进入魔域，更何况是结界重重的莲巳家领域。」

每个人都回想起昨晚看到的情景，一名自称是天祥院英智的神就这样在所有人面前把陷入混乱的死神给带走，其中零最不爽的就是敬人在那个人的怀里露出安心的表情，带给他归宿的人却不是他

「天祥院家是现今神族中最强大的家族，而天祥院英智更是里面的佼佼者，非常年轻就取得神域的最高荣誉。」

「那代表他很强啰!」

「可以那么说，但听说他的性格非常的恶劣就是了，虽然长了一张人畜无害的脸但是做事不择手段是个非常可怕的男人。」

天祥院英智果然不是省油的灯看来之后见面还是要多加提防他

「那敬人怎么会认识他?」

「这我并不是很清楚，但听优子说他们两人是很好的朋友，而天祥院的家主本来是打算连同敬人一起栽培的。」

「那他为什么会对敬人那么执着?」

「这我们也都不知道，可能是因为他是他的儿时玩伴的关系吧?」

「话说回来你跟敬人的关系又是如何?你看到敬人时候的眼神不同，难道你们过去认识吗?」

莲巳臼人锐利的眼神仿佛看穿了零

「父亲是否记得两千年前敬人哥哥灵魂消失的那件事?」

「我记得...」

「我想朔间先生跟那件事稍微有些关联。」

「难道说?」

「但这些只不过是猜测，或许吾辈遇到的是跟敬人很像的人。」

「天下不可所有事都是巧合，你能否把两千年发生的事告诉我?」

「父亲这样会不会...」

就这么要求对方把过去最痛苦的回忆说出来实在强人所难了，虽然悠人本身也非常好奇整个事件的来龙去脉，但他并不想要去揭开别人的伤疤

「呵呵~或许吾辈也该释怀了~」

「主人/朔间/吸血浑蛋?」

「反正吾辈也想找机会把这件事告诉汝等，现在刚好有这个机会就告诉汝吧~」

零没有任何反感这是他第一次跟别人谈起这个故事，这个深埋藏在他记忆里深处的回忆

「麻烦你了。」

「一切的开始都来自那场赌约...」

TBC.


	3. 命運的賭約

兩千年前是凜月還沒誕生，也還沒遇見惡魔雙胞胎和其他人的時間軸裡，朔間零正和認識許久的惡魔羽風薰喝酒聊天  
「好無聊啊~只有本大爺一個人的世界好無趣啊~」  
「什麼只有你一個，不是還有我嗎？」  
「但是薰一點也不無聊，這是為什麼呢?」  
「因為人類實在太有趣了，只要一點誘惑就能夠將自己的靈魂交給惡魔，尤其是人類的女孩子更是有趣，比魔域的女性更加的美味呢~」  
「你還真是完全的沉浸在人類世界呢。」  
「人類是個不錯的獵物，就你們吸血鬼而言，他們不是很棒的糧食嗎?」  
「本大爺雖然是吸血鬼，但卻不能夠完全接受鮮血的滋味。」  
「那你到底吃些什麼啊?」  
「人類的食物，但鮮血對吸血鬼而言是最營養的，所以多少還是會攝取一些，大概一個月一次。」  
「不如你也去誘惑一個人類試試看吧!很有趣的~」  
「本大爺會考慮你的建議的。」  
「不然我們打個賭，我們兩個人各自去誘惑一個人類，要讓那個人類完全的愛上對方，並且將自己的生命奉獻給我們不能用任何法力和魅術要他們自己真心付出，贏的人能夠要求輸的人做任何事，如何?」  
「那太沒有挑戰性了，不是嗎?」  
「那就...」  
「不如誘惑的對象必須是人類的男性，如何?」  
「為什麼是男性啊!」  
「如果對象是女性的話，很快遊戲就會結束，但如果是男性的話會對身為同性的對方有所防備，所以對我們皆有挑戰與公平性，如何?」  
「沒想到要去魅惑男人...」  
「怎樣?怕了嗎?這個賭不打也沒關係，反正只是消遣而已。」  
「好!賭了!我就不信我會輸給你!等著丟臉吧!朔間零。」  
「真有趣~契約成立~」  
彼此互相握手代表這場賭局就此展開  
「雖然規則是本大爺訂的，但是執行起來還是問題呢。」  
朔間零在古堡的溫室裡，獨自一人與玫瑰對話  
「該怎麼做呢?還是先找本大爺的獵物吧~」  
朔間零展開翅膀飛出古堡，往人類的村莊前進，到了村莊附近零仔細地找尋著適合自己的對象  
「怎麼都是這種貨色啊?看來今天這趟是白來的了。」  
正當零要離去時，有一個聲響闖了近零的耳膜裡  
「啊!有惡魔啊!」  
『不會是羽風吧?不可能他可是高階惡魔並不會隨意現身。』  
零往聲音的來源走看到一個女人正害怕得縮在巷子口身邊還有幾個人，應該是被尖叫聲引過來的  
「小姐你沒事吧?」  
「我沒事，但...」  
「怎麼了?」  
「但我的同伴和那個惡魔還在巷子裡面!」  
「那我們趕快去救他吧!」  
一群人安撫完女人就走進巷子裡，當那些人走到巷子底發現完全沒有任何人和惡魔  
「怎麼會?!」  
「這裡沒有任何人啊!」  
「難道...!」  
「嘻~嘻~嘻~人類真是愚蠢啊!哈哈!」  
「什麼!!!」  
「終於想通了!不過~太遲了我才是真正的惡魔啊!哈哈!成為我的糧食吧!」  
剛才的女人在那些人類的面前變回自己的真面目，人類被困在巷子動也不動，就只能乖乖等著被惡魔吞噬  
「看來那些人類是小命不保了呢~」  
所有的一切都被零看在眼裡，就連那個女人本來就是惡魔零早就知道了，看著那些成了待宰羔羊的人類，無奈地搖搖頭正打算離開，一個聲音阻止了他的行動  
「停手吧~你這個惡魔。」  
「哎呀~又多一個來送死的食物啊~」  
「喔~是嗎?那看看最後是你死還是我亡 。」  
「口氣真是狂妄啊!不過我喜歡~第一個就吃你好了~」  
惡魔運起魔力手上竄起紫色的火焰向那個白衣人丟去，就當惡魔之火即將碰到白衣人時，原本站在原地的白衣青年消失無蹤  
「消失了？！」  
「太慢了。」  
「诶?!...啊!!!!」  
白衣青年出現在惡魔的身後，輕輕的射出一箭扎扎實實的射中惡魔的心臟  
「好痛啊!不過你以為這種冷兵器是能夠殺的了惡魔嗎?」  
「哼。太愚蠢了。」  
「什麼?」  
「冰封地獄。」  
「什麼?!啊!!!!」  
扎在惡魔身上的箭瞬間化成一道光圍繞在惡魔的身上，光線消散後惡魔完全被冰封住，冰封的惡魔全身上下纏繞著冰製的枷鎖，宛若一座完美的藝術品  
「好美啊~」  
俯視全場的零看著白衣青年和惡魔之間的對決，看著白衣青年從容地解決了女惡魔，那可真一場華麗的演出，就在零沉浸剛才的戰鬥時，白衣青年彈了個響指，這座美麗的雕像瞬間瓦解消散在空氣中，唯一留下一個被青色火焰包裹的不明物體  
「這是什麼?」  
「那是惡魔的心臟，若不除掉的話惡魔會再次復活的。」  
解釋完人們的疑惑白衣青年將惡魔的心臟裝入瓶中，白衣青年將瓶子拋向空中在一箭貫穿瓶身，裝有惡魔之心的瓶子瞬間爆裂，散發出白色的光芒，剛才受傷的人們被著白色的光芒照射到，身上的傷口全部癒合了，白衣青年將弓收好動作簡潔俐落，所有的過程全落到朔間零的眼裡  
「诶!傷口全好了!」  
「等等!這位先生你做了什麼?」  
「那是療癒之瓶和淨化之箭的功效，能夠同時淨化並治療傷勢。」  
「感謝大人您的救命之恩，您應該不是本地人吧?」  
「請問大人您怎麼稱呼?」  
「我叫作敬人是來自東方的驅魔師，這種小事不足掛齒。」  
白衣青年將自己頭上的斗篷拉了下來，這時零才終於看清楚這個來路不明的白衣人的真實樣貌，乾淨俐落的墨綠色短髮猶如陶瓷般的白皙肌膚，高挺的鼻上掛著一副銀邊的眼鏡，如果說這世上最適合戴眼鏡的那人絕對非他莫屬，而最讓人醉心的是那雙清澈的綠眸就像是最純淨的寶石，雖然被那副眼鏡給遮去了光芒但並未奪去那雙眼的美麗，敬人突然往零的方向望去讓零嚇了一跳  
「是我看錯了嗎?」  
「怎麼了嗎?」  
「不。沒事。」  
「真是敏銳啊!」  
零確定了這個人就是他所尋找的獵物，零現在只感覺全身熱血沸騰  
「好久沒這樣的感覺了呢~驅魔師這真是一大挑戰，不過本大爺喜歡~敬人你將是我的!」  
「敬人大人我們要怎麼報答你呢?」  
「不用了，如果可以的話能否告訴我哪裡有旅社?」  
「大概往前方走再過兩條街就有了。」  
「好的。謝謝你。」  
「但是現在這個時間大概已經沒有空房了。」  
「是嗎?那我會另尋他處的。」  
「你一個人行嗎?」  
「剛才你們不是見識到了嗎?」  
「的確敬人大人是真的很強，那您要小心喔!」  
「我會的。」  
敬人告別了那些人，先往剛才那個所說的地方前去  
「真的很抱歉我們已經沒有空房了。」  
「抱歉打擾了。」  
敬人隨後找到了幾家旅社，但是還是一樣的結果，零看到敬人的狀況突然有了一個想法，於是他在巷子影藏自己的氣息和魔力  
「看來今晚只能露宿街頭了。」  
「有什麼問題嗎?」  
「是誰?」  
「本大爺只是一個恰巧路過的陌生人。」  
「太可疑了。你要做什麼?」  
「如果你不棄嫌的話本大爺的房子還有許多空房可以讓你借住?」  
「你怎麼知道我需要借宿?」  
「因為本大爺什麼都知道。開玩笑的，本大爺剛剛聽到你在自言自語，不要用那麼恐怖的眼神看本大爺嘛~」  
「就算是這樣，我為什麼要接受你的請託呢?」  
「因為你需要。」

tbc.


	4. 展開同居生活

「就算是這樣我也不能夠平白無故的借宿在你家?」  
「怎麼會平白無故呢?本大爺只不過是恰巧遇到了一個需要幫助的人。」  
「可是...诶!下雨了。」  
「這樣就算想要露宿街頭也沒辦法了，我家就在前面而已如果繼續在這裡淋雨明天可能會生病的。」  
「恩...」  
內心的想法被眼前的陌生人看穿又下起這場毫無預警的雨，就在這場雨的來臨和朔間零的慫恿之下敬人答應了朔間零的邀約住進了零當時無聊在城鎮附近買的別墅，兩人渾身溼答答的零很快的帶敬人進屋裡烤烤火  
「來這裡有毛巾。」  
「謝謝，我只在這裡借宿一宿。」  
「你要住多久都行，反正這間別墅只有本大爺一人居住。」  
「那我找到落腳之處前就先打擾您了。」  
「時候不早了你就挑一間喜歡的房間住下吧。」  
「我明白了謝謝您。」  
敬人隨意挑了二樓的其中一間房間，零回到自己的房間後躺進他那副特製的棺材裡漸漸的進入夢鄉，夢裡的他和一個人在共舞，他和那個人踩著優雅的舞步就在偌大的古堡大廳裡只有他們在裡面翩翩起舞，兩人的默契可說是絕佳，就當他揭下覆蓋在那人臉上的面具時，他卻清醒了這讓他感到有些惋惜，6：30這根本不是他該醒著的時間，但睡意全無的他只好起身找事做了，當他一下樓就被一股香味給吸引住了  
「這是什麼味道?好香啊~」  
「您醒了?抱歉我剛借用了廚房。」  
「那到是無所謂，但那些食材是從那來的？」  
畢竟這別墅是之前買的怎麼可能會有食材在冰箱裡啊？  
「我剛才去城鎮裡買了一些。我剛煮好早餐是否要一起享用?就當作是借宿的報酬？」  
「你還會做菜啊?」  
「會煮一些，但是味道就不怎麼保證了。」  
「沒關係的，本大爺不是那麼挑剔的人，這是和食嗎?」  
「是的。我不太擅長西餐，不合您的胃口嗎?」  
「那倒也不是，只是本大爺還沒品嘗過和風的美食。」  
「那你嚐嚐看吧!我剛試吃過了味道應該不差。」  
「恩~還不錯。清清淡淡的讓人好平靜。」  
「您的形容真有趣，那個請問您的房租多少？」  
「不用房租。」  
「那怎麼行！怎能夠單方面受您的恩惠呢？」  
「真的不打緊的，不用付房租也沒關係。」  
「那我來替你打掃，別看我這樣我的打掃功力是很好的。」  
「那好吧...」  
沒想到是如此守舊的人呢~既然現在我們住在同一個屋簷下可要好好把握機會將他攻略下來  
「真是失禮我還沒對您自我介紹，我是來自東方的驅魔師敬人。」  
「朔間零。不用一直對本大爺用敬語，本大爺應該和你的年紀差不多，你可以稱呼我零沒關係。」  
「那朔間先生我就在此打擾了。」  
「朔間先生啊~我還是希望你叫我零。」  
「這...」  
看著這個小驅魔師畢恭畢敬的樣子朔間零忍不住調戲他一番害的敬人不知所措，看到敬人臉紅窘迫的樣子朔間零感到非常的愉悅  
「你為什麼會來到這麼遠的地方呢?」  
「我是為了來找尋可以治療好我的朋友的配方才來到此地。」  
「是什麼配方?你方便透漏嗎?」  
「那倒也沒什麼好隱藏的。我在尋找血族的心臟。」  
聽到對方的目的後讓零不禁感到有些興趣，這個人應該沒想到他最想要的東西正在眼前吧~還是他已經察覺到他的真實身分了，所以才答應住下來等候時機嗎?  
「血族的心臟?」  
「那個配方之中最需要的是血族的心臟，但在我的故鄉裡血族可說是非常罕見的，所以只好到這裡尋找。」  
稍微試探了一下從這個人的談吐看來他並不是城府這麼深的人，但還是需要防備一些雖然零覺得跟他正面對決他也不會輸的  
「那可非常危險。」  
「我不怕!為了他我什麼都願意做，而且我是特級的驅魔師，大多數的魔物還得要怕我所以沒關係。」  
「只有你孤身一人?看來那個朋友對你而言是非常重要。」  
「他是我的青梅竹馬也是我最重要的朋友，但他的身體非常虛弱所以很容易生病。」  
「他也是驅魔師嗎?」  
「是的。而且他是最有天賦的驅魔師，所以身為他的右手我絕不能讓他就這樣死去。」  
零聽著敬人在敘述他的青梅竹馬時那充滿神采的眼神和那願意為他犧牲的發言讓他不由得吃起了醋  
「不要只是談論我的事，你呢?為什麼這麼大的別墅只有你一個人?」  
「本大爺沒有任何兄弟姊妹，父母在很早的時候就過世了，所以這裡只有本大爺一人。」  
「真是抱歉。讓你回想起不好的過去。」  
「沒關係的，你這是在關心本大爺嗎?」  
「這...對了昨晚你為什麼獨自一人在大街上遊蕩?」  
「那是...」  
總不能說是在跟蹤你吧!  
「昨晚是本大爺父母的忌日，一個不小心就在墓園裡忘卻了時間。」  
「是這個樣子啊~就算這樣也不能夠一個人在大街上遊盪那麼久啊!而且還把一個不認識的人帶回家裡，雖然我很感謝你的幫助，但是還是不要太常做這樣的事情，這是非常危險的...」  
『哇~這個人的話還真是多啊!但可以聽得出來裡頭充滿著關心，這個人真是不坦率可。真可愛~』  
「抱歉我又開始說教了，我很容易因為一點小事就說個沒完。」  
「沒關係，這樣讓本大爺感覺到還有人愛著我呢。」  
「胡說什麼啊...我只是關心我的房東而已...」  
看著敬人心虛的樣子讓零心情更加的愉悅，接下來的這幾天敬人一直住在零的別墅裡，早上收集情報回去就打掃別墅至於餐點和零互相輪流做感覺就像是新婚夫妻似的，敬人蒐集了好幾個禮拜的血族情報，但是沒有什麼可靠的情報可以使用這讓敬人感到有些無力

 

TBC.


	5. 交心談話

又到了隔天，零又再度從美夢中驚醒但這次起的更早最近為了配合敬人的作息零的生理時鐘都亂套了，今天竟然5：40就醒了零覺得自己好像生病了，等等血族也會生病嗎？再次睡意全無的他起身走向窗戶，由於太陽還沒出來天色還是偏暗的，但是有一個身影吸引了零的目光，沒想到這麼早敬人就起床了，而且沒想到他會一早起來練箭，真是個認真的人而且他穿弓道服的樣子好性感啊  
「早安啊~」  
「你醒了？真早啊~」  
「你才是。平時都這麼早起嗎？」  
「嗯。因為我是寺廟裡的孩子所以都是早睡早起。」  
「你還真是認真，你的那把弓真是漂亮。」  
「是啊~這把弓叫櫻雪是我成年禮時英智送給我的禮物，同時也恭喜我當上了驅魔師，我很珍惜這份禮物。」  
「看得出來你非常珍惜這把弓，它是把非常美麗的武器。」  
「在我的心裡櫻雪並不是武器那麼簡單，它是我的夥伴。」  
跟零聊了一會兒，敬人就換下了弓道服去做早飯，過了早飯後零看敬人遲遲沒有出門  
「怎麼了嗎，敬人？不去蒐集情報了嗎?」  
「完全沒有任何可靠的消息，所以今天休息一天，讓腦子放鬆一下。」  
「那麼你有什麼計畫嗎？」  
「目前沒有。」  
「要不如本大爺來聊聊天吧！就像是一般的房東和房客在熟悉彼此。」  
「是嗎？反正也沒有什麼事，談談心也是不錯的。」  
「本大爺先問一個問題，你再問一個問題如何？」  
「這樣也好。你要問什麼？」  
「這個嗎？你有什麼愛好嗎？」  
「我喜歡閱讀古典書籍和弓道，也會彈三味線。接下來換我問了，朔間先生為什麼你會用這樣的措辭?」  
「這個嗎?這只是我的一個小習慣。對了三味線是什麼?」  
「這是屬於一種東方的弦樂器，就像是你們的小提琴但是它只有三條弦。那麼你會樂器嗎?」  
「恩...本大爺的鋼琴彈得還不錯，有機會談給你聽，那你為什麼會想當驅魔師?」  
「這個...」  
「不方便談嗎?」  
「並沒有...只是...會讓我想到我的那位青梅竹馬。」  
「為什麼呢?」  
「因為是他我才有機會成為驅魔師的，要是沒有他或許我連在這裡的機會都沒有。等等你已經問了我三個問題了!」  
「這樣也算嗎?」  
「嗯!」  
「那你想問什麼?」  
「我想問你是作什麼工作的?」  
「商人。」  
「什麼商人呢?」  
「茶葉。」  
「那你一定懂茶，跟英智一樣他超喜歡收集各式各樣的茶杯和茶葉。」  
「一定的專業知識是有的，你好像很喜歡你的青梅竹馬。」  
「那是當然的!如果沒有他的話我可能活不到現在。」  
「什麼意思?」  
「今天的談話就到這裡結束吧。」  
敬人起身離開了廚房，留下零一人獨坐在桌邊，零看著桌上未喝完的咖啡將它拿起一飲而盡，但黑咖啡的苦無法帶走內心的苦澀  
『為什麼當我看到他在談論另一個人時我的心會感到不悅!我究竟是怎麼了?這不過是個賭約而已我不可能真的看上一個人類!』  
敬人離開別墅走到了城鎮外的郊區，敬人一邊走著一邊胡思亂想  
『為什麼我會將自己的隱私告訴他，他不過是我的房東而已!但......不知為何在他身邊我會感覺很安心?可能是這幾天蒐集情報太累了吧?』

TBC.


	6. 奇幻的夜晚

之後的幾天敬人和零完全沒以任何碰面的機會，零又回到了以前的作息兩個人好像又回到了最初沒有交集的時候，在某一天的晚上零收到了羽風的邀請，正當他要出門時看到敬人還沒回來但櫻雪卻放在客廳裡，他覺得有些奇怪因為敬人如果外出的話通常會帶著櫻雪，零忽然覺得自己真的想太多了或許他今天不想帶櫻雪出門而已，不過他還是基於禮貌留了一張他外出的紙條  
酒吧裡頭  
「嗨~」  
「怎麼有心情約本大爺出來喝酒啊？」  
「喝酒還需要理由啊~不過也是來刺探敵情~」  
「這樣啊~看來你遇到瓶頸了啊~」  
「誰說的啊!」  
「那你來說說你的近況吧?」  
「ㄜ...好吧!我是遇到瓶頸了，那朔間你呢?」  
「本大爺已經找到對象了，目前和他住在同一個屋簷下。」  
「真的假的!你該不會已經把對方給吃了吧!」  
「還沒有，但是對方好像已經對我卸下心防了，看來這場賭局本大爺是勢在必行。」  
「比賽還沒結束!你總著瞧吧!下次見面我的進度就會超過你了!你最好有所覺悟吧!」  
「那本大爺就好好期待一下吧~」  
羽風的挑釁完全對朔間毫無任何影響，朔間認為這場賭局對他而言是優勢大於劣勢，喝完酒杯裡的最後一滴酒朔間零離開了酒吧，看著今晚的夜色正美於是想在四處飛行散散心把這幾日的煩躁感一同掃淨，當他飛到黑暗森林的上空時，看到了西側森林有有東西在散發著藍色的光芒，好奇心驅使之下零飛向了發光的源頭，他看到那ㄧ片開滿月光花的平原  
「原來傳說是真的啊~只有在月圓時月光花才會綻放，真是難得一見的美景啊~」  
正當零陶醉在月光花的美麗中，從平原的另一端走出了一個人兒，那個人身穿的並非是當地的服飾，那衣服就像是件寬鬆的袍子和一條細帶給圍住著衣者纖細的腰身，而那個人也不是其他人正是他的房客兼目標--敬人  
「這麼晚了?他在做什麼呢?」  
敬人解開了身上的披風，露出了裡面那件純白色的裏衣，像是正在祈禱似的閉上了雙眼隨後他從裏衣裡取出了一對精緻的扇子，他將兩把扇子高高舉起就在一個定點後，扇子被打開的瞬間敬人原先緊閉的雙眸也跟著睜開了  
朔間零看著那對雙眸他好像又回到了第一次遇見他的時候，他那雙黃綠色的眼眸裡完全沒有任何一絲的雜念，那雙眼眸是如此的乾淨透徹的，就在零看到忘我之際敬人又有了新的動作  
就在皎潔的月光裡伴隨著微風在這片開滿月光花的大地上翩翩起舞，花瓣隨著他的腳步而飄起就像是被施了魔法般地正在舞動，那是一種零從沒見過的舞步，就像是在花朵上飛舞的精靈般華麗而不失優雅可以這麼形容吧~  
但是現在的敬人看起來真的不像是平時那個一板一眼的驅魔人，在月光與花兒之間朔間零感覺眼前的人好像是誤入幻境的天使，甚至一瞬間零還以為敬人的身後有著一對翅膀  
「好美啊~就像那天一樣~」  
過了許久敬人停止的舞蹈，因為跳過舞後皮膚上覆蓋著些許的薄汗微微起伏的胸口和微紅的臉蛋，這讓零感覺到口渴  
將他的扇子收回懷裡正當他想要去取回被他丟在地上的斗篷時，平時受過精密訓練的反應力告訴他有什麼東西正在接近，正躲在他上空的零也感覺到了入侵者的存在，一個個的黑影從一旁的林子裡竄出，當敬人和零看清來者的模樣時心裡大叫不好  
「不妙！是狼人!」  
狼人可說是地域性非常強的種族，要是出現牠們的地盤裡不是傷就是亡，而敬人現在可以說是手無寸鐵的普通人類，現在的情況對他來說可是超級不利啊，零想要去救援但是如果現在他出去的話馬上暴露自己的身分，可是如果不去的話眼前的人就會成了亡魂，到底該如何是好，就在這麼危急的時候，有一個個子較小的狼人跳了出來  
「等等!各位就是這個人!」  
「你是說這個人是剛剛幫助你脫困的那個人嗎?」  
小狼人正阻止年長的狼人攻擊身後這位手無縛雞之力的男人，敬人看著他們有些不解但是聽到他們的對話內容他馬上了解是怎麼一回事  
當他在來這片平原的路上他正好遇到一隻被捕獸夾夾到的小狼，他一個順勢就將那隻狼脫離了那萬惡的陷阱，這個狼人是剛才的小狼，就在其他狼人離開後敬人接近了那隻小狼  
「你是剛剛那隻狼嗎?」  
「這麼快就忘了我了啊~算了你是我的救命恩人這次我就饒過你吧~今天謝謝你。」  
「不會~畢竟竟然在這種地方設下這麼危險的陷阱，就算是同為人類我也無法苟同，感謝你這次的出手相助。」  
「真是的~幹嘛這麼有禮啊!好啦!下次不要在這裡跳舞了因為這裡是別的狼群的地盤，如果想跳舞的話我可以帶你去更好的地方!」  
「你剛剛......全部都看到了啊?」  
「對阿!雖然是沒看過的舞蹈但是真的好漂亮就像仙子般的!」  
「好吧~既然被你看到了我就沒辦法了，那跳舞的地點就麻煩你了。」  
「包在我身上!!那下次見囉~」  
就在小狼離開的瞬間，敬人立刻蹲下身子零以為是敬人不舒服想向前看他的情況，結果在他還沒靠近前敬人就站起身來，他又看到了他從未見過的畫面，敬人不知是否是因為害羞而臉頰上浮現了兩塊紅暈  
羞澀的表情讓眼前的人看起來更加的美味，零不禁吞嚥了一下口水，當他意識到他的失態時敬人早已消失在那片草園上了就如同早已凋謝的月光花般的消失了，零發現在一旁還有一朵還未枯萎的月光花他將花摘起並施下魔法，看著散發著微光的花朵朔間零露出了一抹微笑  
「消失的真快呢~難道真的是妖精嗎?」

 

TBC.


	7. 矛盾的內心，行動的決心

回到別墅後敬人早已睡下，零回到了自己的房間將今晚摘下的月光花放置在桌上的花瓶，微微光芒讓零想起剛剛彷彿置身幻境的情境，零想起敬人的輕盈的舞姿他的心跳忽然加速了  
「這到底是怎麼了?本大爺的心跳從未這麼的動搖過，難道這就是......不可能的吧?本大爺可是個罪人不值得擁有愛。」禮服漸漸被玫瑰花瓣給染紅，就像是眼前的人正染上了他的顏色  
他向前擁住他的舞伴將覆在他臉上的假面給取下，面具下精緻的臉孔因為害羞而染上一抹紅暈，揭開面具的瞬間他終於看清了與他在夢境裡共舞的美人真實樣貌，那人身上禮服也改變的樣式就像那晚那人身上的那件白袍，那個人對著零露出了一個微笑並輕聲地呼喚他的名字  
「零~」  
伴隨著這個低沉迷人的呼喚零也跟著清醒了，零走出了那副棺材看到桌上那朵被他施了魔法的月光花又再度想起剛才的夢境，零瞬間滿臉通紅呼吸感到從未有過的急促感，這種未知的難受感讓他感到有些恐懼  
呼吸稍微平復後他往窗邊的位置望去那  
零回到自己的棺材內陷入沉睡，夢境與以往不同這次出現一個綻放玫瑰的草原，他的舞伴身穿著一身純白色的禮服在這片鮮紅的草原上顯得清新脫俗，當他們起舞時玫瑰花瓣與他們一同共舞之，那人身上的白個人依舊在那裏練習著弓道，零看到那個人認真的樣子嘴角就不自覺的上揚  
「本大爺這是怎麼了啊!」  
正當零這麼想時，庭中的人突然抬起頭望向零的房間剛好與零四目相交，他對零露出了一個禮貌性的微笑，那個笑容就像夢裡的他一樣，零的臉又再不通紅心臟感覺被人抓住一樣的難受  
「這究竟是什麼感覺?莫非本大爺真的喜歡上他了嗎?本大爺真的愛上一個人類?看來必須要盡早解決這件事情。」  
傍晚敬人從小鎮裡回來後回到自己的房間  
「今天也沒有得到任何關於吸血鬼的情報，反而還遇到一個奇怪的街頭藝人，英智不知道你現在好不好?好想見你喔~」  
敬人對著桌面上的相片自言自語，將櫻雪放到架子上後脫下了外出服換成較為輕鬆的居家服，敬人看了看時間差不多該準備晚餐了，雖然朔間不願意向他收房租但是敬人並不習慣單方面受人恩惠這種個性還曾被英智說過太古板了，但這就是敬人的待事之道，所以從與朔間一起同住後兩人就互相分攤家裡的家事，而今天正好輪到敬人做飯了，當敬人走到廚房時卻看到了朔間正在料理  
「今天不是輪到我做飯了嗎?朔間先生」  
「本來是~但是本大爺今天收到一瓶美酒，今天想在晚餐時一並品嘗，但是今晚的晚餐是和食與紅酒實在是不太和，所以就由本大爺來準備今晚的晚餐吧~敬人君只要好好等待佳肴就行了~」  
零手裡拿著一顆鮮紅的番茄對著敬人露出了微笑，那個笑容彷彿擁有魔力般讓他陷入其中，敬人坐在餐桌前等待著零所說的佳肴  
其實一開始是由敬人包辦所有的家務事，直到零有些吃膩了和食他說是因為和食的味道有些偏淡對於習慣吃西餐的他多少還是想吃些重口味的食物  
所以到最後變成兩個人互相輪流做飯，敬人也有些好奇西餐的味道所以也蠻同意這樣的分工，而且零的料理功夫真的很棒比他還要更加的優秀  
「在想什麼啊?」  
就在敬人分神時，零已經端著剛做好的牛排站在他的身後  
「沒什麼。今天是什麼特別的日子嗎?怎麼會想要開酒來喝?」  
「其實也沒有什麼特別日子，其實今天是本大爺的生日，所以友人就送了本大爺一瓶他珍藏的美酒，所以想要與你一同品嘗。」  
「這樣啊。」  
零取出放在櫥櫃的兩支玻璃杯，細緻的擦拭後將其中一支用那瓶紅酒將酒杯裝至八分滿，暗紅色的液體漸漸的滑入容器裡在燈光下呈現一種誘惑感  
「來~品嘗看看吧~」  
零將盛有紅酒的杯子遞到敬人面前，敬人不知為何的他無法拒絕零那魅惑的笑容，他接過玻璃杯將薄唇貼著杯緣小酌了一口杯內液體  
敬人並不是沒喝過酒但是在他過去成長的環境裡並沒有任何機會品嘗像這樣的酒，味道有些偏甜甚至帶些微微的酸味但是並不會破壞整體感反而增加了味覺的層次感  
「真是好酒呢~」  
「你喜歡嗎?紅酒配牛肉是最好的，這是本大爺精心調理的牛排，你試試看~」  
敬人切開盤中朔間所特製牛排併用叉子叉起剛切起的牛肉再放置口中，軟嫩度剛好可見料理者的火侯拿捏得非常的好，讓這牛肉的美味發味道了極致再搭配一口紅酒，又將這道佳餚的味覺帶到了另一個層次  
「怎麼樣?好吃嗎?」  
「恩。真的很好吃。」  
「那就多吃點吧!本大爺準備了很多。」  
兩人開始了晚餐，在過程中兩人有說有笑的，但是敬人覺自己的頭有點暈眩，零察覺了敬人的異樣便開口詢問  
「怎麼了?」  
「沒什麼。只是有點頭暈，诶~奇怪?」  
敬人覺得世界好像在旋轉眼前的零怎麼變成了兩個，好暈喔~正當他失去重心往椅子的另一側倒下差點就要與地面來個親密接觸時，零不知何時出現在他身旁將他穩穩地接住，他將敬人以公主抱的方式抱起  
「真是的~雖然相信本大爺是好事但不多點警惕是會吃虧的~」  
零將昏睡的敬人帶到敬人的房間，畢竟他的房間裡並沒有床，零走進他房客的房間，這個房間就像本人一樣非常的簡潔乾淨也充滿著他身上淡雅的香氣，零將他輕輕地放在床上欺上身想要將他吃掉  
「...嗯...英智...」  
「這時候還在喊著別的男人的名字，真是讓人火大!」  
零狠狠的吻住敬人的雙唇毫無溫柔可言，用舌頭撬開對方的齒貝進入對方的口腔，強迫對方的舌頭與他交纏著，霸道的吻讓昏睡的敬人有些呼吸困難，零在對方窒息前停止了這個吻，零凌亂的氣息讓整個空間彌漫這情慾的氣息，接著當零要解開敬人身上的襯衫時看到了放在床頭櫃的照片  
那是有兩個小男孩一起合拍的照片，其中一個羞紅著臉視線撇開鏡頭的男孩可以看的出來是他身下昏睡的人兒而另一個金髮笑得開心但是明顯看的出來這個人一定很虛弱，他應該就是敬人口口聲聲說的英智了吧?  
「多虧了他，我才能夠活下來。」  
他腦中回想起敬人說過的這話，還有提起這個人時的笑容，當時為什麼他會因為他提到這個人時他會感到那麼不悅?  
零終於想通了，因為那個人的笑並不是屬於自己的而是屬於那個名叫英智少年，如果現在繼續下去的話他應該永遠會無法得到那樣的笑容，到底該怎麼做呢?他並不希望這個人討厭他阿!為什麼會有這樣的想法產生?  
原來......我已經喜歡上了這個人類了，這個生命脆弱但靈魂美麗的人類，這願意替他人付出生命的人類，不!他朔間零已經徹底愛上了這個人類了，愛上了這位名叫敬人的人類了

TBC.


	8. 已經愛上你

零離開了敬人的房間，滿腦子裡不斷的想著關於他愛上人類的事，他回到自己的房間躺在床上閉上雙眼，他無法入睡也不敢入睡因為他知道如果他進入睡眠，那個人也會出現在他的夢境裡，這是他活了這麼久以來第一次失眠，看來這人類帶給他的影響真的非同小可這時鏡子發出了光芒，這個房間的梳妝鏡是用來與魔界溝通的道具，看來魔界有人找他呢~起身走到梳妝台在鏡子面前用手一揮，鏡子裡出現了影像  
「朔間大人。」  
「奧斯丁怎麼了?難道魔界那群老傢伙又有事了嗎?」  
「是的。羅薩大人說要您回魔界一趟。」  
「真麻煩，八成是要把他那個跟人偶差不多的女兒介紹給我，幫我拒絕掉。」  
羅薩那老頭自從爸媽去逝就百般獻殷勤，再怎麼噓寒問暖都是為了他的地位，真是令人作嘔，以前還是合作對象所以就對他的行為睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，沒想到他還變本加厲把他那個言行舉止都像是個被操作的魁儡的女兒介紹給他，說什麼他們年齡相仿可以試著交往，要是要他跟那種女人結婚他還寧願隨便找個魅魔結婚還比她好，每次拒絕他們但是他們好像都不當一回事  
「可是羅薩大人說，如果朔間大人不回來的話就要帶著凱薩琳小姐一起去找您。」  
「什麼?!」  
要是他們看到敬人的話，一定會把他當作是食物的，我絕對不允許!零不希望敬人受到傷害  
「跟他說我會回去，不用來了。」  
「遵命。」  
零開始收拾，他想到他可能要出去一陣子還是留張紙條給敬人，看著天空有些泛著白光  
「看來時間不早了，順便幫他準備一下早餐好了。」  
做好早餐後在上面施了保溫咒後留下紙條，零就前往魔界了

魔界 UNDEAD城堡  
回到魔界的宅邸時，奧斯丁已經在門口等待他  
「朔間大人歡迎回來。」  
「別客套了，老傢伙在哪裡?」  
「是的。羅薩大人和凱薩琳小姐在會客室等您。」  
「了解了。」  
零瞬移到會客室看到了有些年紀挺著大肚子還禿頭的血族男子就是血族貴族之一的羅薩將軍而他身旁那個帶著毫無生氣笑容的女性血族就是他的女兒凱薩琳，這兩個人還是一如往常地讓人覺得噁心  
「朔間殿下!你終於來了阿!」  
「請問羅薩將軍怎會有雅興來這呢?」  
「其實是小女凱薩琳實在是太過思念朔間殿下了，所以才來打擾的。」  
公爵說完旁邊的凱薩琳小姐兩頰出現了些許的紅暈，這讓零感到超級火大就為了這種無聊的理由就把本大爺叫回來，要不是你是父親的友人不然本大爺一定要把你們兩個碎屍萬段  
「好。既然見到本大爺了，你們可以走了!」  
直接的逐客令讓兩人感到錯愕，羅薩公爵拍桌站起來怒指著朔間零  
「朔間零!你不要以為你是王子就這麼囂張!別忘了軍權現在在我手上!」  
「哦~那你要拿本大爺怎麼辦呢?老頭子!」  
朔間零面對羅薩的威脅完全無動於衷，反而正面回擊回去這讓羅薩整個人臉都氣到脹紅起來，零直接無視兩人的反應跟奧斯丁交代完後就離開了  
「你這小子!別以為你可以繼續囂張下去!」  
「父親~」  
「別擔心女兒，我一定會讓那小子娶妳的!無論用任何手段!」  
「父親，那是當然的妾身絕對是最適合朔間殿下的~所以是否可以把這件事交給妾身處裡就好了~」  
「看來妳有好點子了呢~就交給妳吧!」  
零離開宅邸後就急著回到那屬於他和敬人的家，不知為什麼只是分開一陣子就變得很想見到他，他回到家時已經是晚上了，他發現房子是一片漆黑的通常敬人在家時，都會把燈給打開難道他還沒回來嗎?  
「難道!」  
莫非他們知道了敬人的存在於是把他帶走了!他的腦中忽然浮現父母被闖進來的血族與魔族帶走的記憶，不可以我不允許!零衝出家門時撞到了一個人，而那個人正是剛剛他再找的人，現在他被他撞倒在地，看到他完好無卻缺的樣子零鬆了一口氣  
「好痛喔!朔間桑?怎麼那麼著急?」  
「你去哪了?怎麼這麼晚回來?」  
「今天去森林一趟，順便摘了一些草藥回來，結果不小心待太晚了，朔間桑怎麼了嗎?」  
「你沒事就好。」  
朔間緊緊的抱住敬人，還好沒有被人帶走，我不想要再有任何人離開我了......  
「朔間桑?是發生什麼事了嗎?」  
「沒事，對了你肚子餓了吧，今天的晚餐我們一起準備吧。」  
「恩。好啊。」  
敬人有些不解朔間零今天的舉動，但是如果他不想說敬人是不會強迫他的，但是他的眼神裡失去了以往的狂放不羈反而多了一絲的畏懼寂寞，今天是否發生了什麼事?還是說昨晚他喝醉後對他做了不該做的事嗎?敬人一邊吃著晚餐一邊思考著這個問題，這讓坐在他對面的零感到不對勁  
「敬人。」  
「诶?」  
「是不是今天的晚餐不合你的胃口。」  
「不是，料理很好吃，我只是在想事情......」  
「什麼事?」  
「朔間桑，昨晚晚餐後我做了什麼事了嗎?」  
「什麼?」  
「我看你的狀況不太對，所以我想是不是我昨晚做了什麼讓你不高興的事，如果是的話我向你道歉。」  
「哈哈!原來是這件事啊!沒有啦!你沒有做什麼讓本大爺不高興的事啦!」  
與其說你對我做了不高興的是倒不如說是我對你做了不該做的事，要道歉也是我道歉才對啊!他真是一本正經的可愛啊!  
「真的嗎?」  
「真的，與其擔心你對我做了什麼怎麼不擔心我對你做了什麼事!」  
「诶?我們都是男人你又不會對我做什麼?」  
這傢伙真的是單純到危險的程度了，要是他知道對面這個人對他有非分之想他還會說出這種話嗎?想到這裡朔間零笑得更愉快了  
「笑什麼啊!有什麼好笑的!」  
「難道敬人不知道其實男人之間可以做這樣的事嗎?」  
「什......唔!」  
敬人還沒理解零的意思就看到了零放大的臉，下一秒他感覺唇上傳來溫熱的觸感，嚇得他雙眼睜大，從小到大從來沒人就算是英智也沒對他做過如此親密的事，這讓他的大腦瞬間當機，零看到他的反應後放開了對方的雙唇，輕聲地說  
「接吻時嘴巴要張開喔~」  
「诶......」  
在敬人張嘴的瞬間零再度覆蓋敬人的唇，但這次有所不同的是他將舌頭伸入對方的口腔裡，敏感的上顎被零細細地舔舐著，像是試探性地挑逗著敬人的舌頭，隨後敬人好像無法抵抗誘惑有些怯弱的迎上，零愉快地與敬人的舌交纏著，敬人感覺自己的意識好像離自己越來越遠了，但是他卻不想要推開眼前的人，來不及吞嚥下的口水從嘴角溢出來沿著下巴滑落至脖頸，空氣幾乎完全被掠奪，就再敬人缺氧前零放開了敬人，結束了這個侵略性的吻  
「哈......為......什麼......?」  
「為什麼?因為本大爺喜歡你啊~」  
「什麼?!我們......明明都是男的不是嗎?」  
「誰說男男就不能相戀!」  
「可是......」  
零用食指打斷了敬人還未脫口的反駁，隨後勾起敬人的下巴拇指輕撫著剛才親吻的柔軟下唇，那雙充滿誘惑的紅眸注視的敬人的雙眼，敬人覺得靈魂好像快要被對方的雙眸給奪走了，零低沉迷人的嗓音讓他回過神來  
「本大爺不會勉強你的，不用急著給我回復。」  
敬人一把推開零跑回房間裡，依靠著門板思考著剛才零的舉動，剛剛到底是怎麼一回事?為什麼他要吻我又要向我告白?他說他喜歡我?怎麼可能啊!我又不是什麼大美女，只是一個再平凡不過的男性了!可是......我卻不討厭那個吻......我到底是怎麼了?我不應該對除了英智以外的人產生其他感情，我的身心是屬於英智的.......但是朔間零不斷占據我的心，我到底該怎麼做?  
敬人默默地爬回被單裡試圖用夢境逃離這些混亂，沒發現窗外正有一雙充滿著強烈恨意的眼神  
「原來就是這個低賤的人類奪走了朔間殿下的心!我要讓你生不如死!」

TBC.


	9. 身分曝光

一個小小的人兒不斷地奔跑著，已經跑的上氣不接下氣但是他不能停下來，因為他的身後有著一批拿著武器和火把的人正追趕著他  
「這孩子一出現瘟疫就發生了!他一定是惡魔的化身!」  
「沒錯一定是他身上的詛咒才會讓村子陷入瘟疫的困苦!」  
「一定要殺了他!」  
這些言詞不斷著充斥在耳邊，小小的人兒眼淚不斷的從眼眶中竄出  
『我才不是什麼惡魔，為什麼要這樣對我?好痛苦，我究竟做錯了什麼?誰可以救救我.......』  
發現眼前已經是死路一條了，孩子終於停下了腳步，那些憤怒的村民步步逼近沒有退路的小人兒  
「你已經無處可逃了!」  
「乖乖就範，我們會讓你死的輕鬆點的。」  
「惡魔!」  
火把與武器還有那些扭曲的臉孔完全印入孩子的眼裡  
『不會有人會來救我的......』  
絕望的淚水落在貧脊的大地上，他終於放棄掙扎了，等待著審判的來臨......  
「啊!」  
敬人從夢中驚醒，身上的貼身衣物和床單被冷汗打濕，大概是受了夢境的影響敬人的呼吸變得非常的急促，心跳異常加速好像快要爆炸般的難受  
「明明已經很久沒有做那個夢了......」  
敬人的心跳呼吸恢復正常頻率，他看向窗外月亮還高掛在夜空，看來時間還早想再回被窩裡多睡會，但是一想起剛才的夢他就睡意全無，敬人下了床換下了那身被冷汗浸濕的睡衣，走到了這間房間的庭院，這還是來這裡後第一次在這個時間裡還清醒著，皎潔的月光減輕了夜晚帶來的黑暗，微風徐徐的吹來跟他離開的那天一樣  
聽到自己好友的病情惡化無人能夠醫治，他著急地去尋找這可以治療他的偏方，聽說有一個偏方可以治療百病，但是需要的材料是純血的血族心臟，血族可是人人畏懼的種族之一，就算是特級的驅魔師也不一定可以打得過純血的血族，可是是英智拯救了他的性命為了他就算是要獻出生命他也願意，但是英智絕對不允許他這麼做  
於是他瞞著英智離開了天道寺家族，他輕輕撫摸著庭院中的玫瑰花，花瓣上的露水帶給指尖冰涼的觸感，讓有渾沌的大腦清醒些  
「英智......現在的我還沒辦法回去。」  
「看來你有許多的煩惱呢~」  
「誰?!」  
「別那麼緊張嘛~妾身才不會對你怎麼樣呢~」  
敬人回頭一看，一個身穿華服的白髮女性站在他的後方，鮮紅的雙眸不斷的再打量他，怎麼沒有感受到她的氣息?莫非.......  
「妳不是人類吧。」  
「哎呀~沒想到會被你識破呢~但是妾身也沒有打算偽裝成跟一樣低賤的人類!」  
「妳想做什麼?我跟妳應該沒有任何的關聯才對吧?」  
「當然有!畢竟是你奪走了朔間殿下的心!」  
「什麼?妳到底在說什麼?」  
「雖然你長得還不錯，但是敢阻饒妾身和朔間殿下的人，都必須死!」  
敬人完全不理解眼前這個非人的女性在說什麼，但是可以肯定的是眼前的魔物對他保有敵意，雖然他可以使用一些魔法但是作為媒介的櫻雪被放在房裡現在的他可以說是完全的劣勢  
「呵呵~你現在是在可以說是妾身的囊中之物了~」  
眼前的白髮女性在手中凝聚紫色的魔力，敬人試著運起魔力做出保護圈，一個聲音嚇阻了兩個人的動作  
「凱薩琳原來這才是妳真正的樣子，看來在本大爺面前妳一直在演戲阿~」  
朔間零幽幽地走到兩個人之間，腥紅的眼眸盯著一旁的女性透漏著不悅，那個被稱為凱薩琳的女性解除了手中的魔力，一改前面嬌蠻的形象現在的她又像是個安靜的淑女  
「朔間殿下，讓您看到那樣的醜態，真是萬分的抱歉。」  
「是嗎?那讓告訴本大爺為什麼要擅闖我的宅邸呢?」  
「那是......」  
「沒有理由嗎?那妳剛剛是想對本大爺的房客做什麼?」  
「妾身......」  
「剛剛不是可以很正常說出那些話嘛!怎麼在本大爺的面前就不會說話了!」  
「我就直說了!你為什麼要選擇那種低下的人類!他與您一點也不配!」  
「那妳的意思就是說妳跟本大爺很相配囉?」  
「是的!妾身是血族將軍之女，能力絕對比其他血族女性強大，絕對是最適合待朔間殿下身邊的人!」  
「真是有自信啊!雖然妳有種種的優勢但是本大爺不喜歡又有什麼用呢~」  
「為什麼!妾身明明就是最完美的新娘人選!而你卻要選擇那個人類!」  
「沒什麼原因，就只因為本大爺喜歡他，僅此而已。」  
「妾身不能接受!從小我就希望成為你的新娘!為什麼你不接受妾身呢!難道是這個人類對你灌了什麼迷湯!」  
「那是絕對不可能的~他這麼正直怎麼可能會有那麼下三爛的手段阿~本大爺說不喜歡就不喜歡妳~就別在糾結了~快回去妳父親那裡，告訴他我是絕對不會娶妳的!」  
敬人完全無法理解這兩個人到底在說什麼，可是剛剛那個凱薩琳口中提到的血族，難道朔間先生是血族嗎?難道之前他一直在欺騙我嗎?那他接近我是有什麼目的?這到底是什麼一回事?

凱薩琳聽完朔間零的拒絕後有些失神，當她看到了站在一旁的敬人，她覺得一切都是這個人類的錯，他一定是下了什麼咒術影響了朔間殿下，對!一定是這樣沒錯!一定要除掉他!朔間殿下是喜歡妾身絕對是!殺掉他就能夠讓朔間殿下清醒  
「妾身不能接受!看來必須殺掉這個人類!」  
說完凱薩琳瞬間出現在敬人的面前，這個距離讓敬人根本來不及有任何的反應，就當凱薩琳的魔力釋放時  
「诶?」  
敬人睜開眼看到了零抓住凱薩琳的右手，敬人看到了零的眼裡充滿著憤怒的情緒，這個人到底是誰?零感受到了敬人的目光，回頭看向他眼神變得柔和些就像平時那樣  
「敬人~請你稍等一下，等解決後本大爺會向你解釋。」  
溫柔的聲音傳入敬人的耳裡，敬人點了點頭稍微退開了些，看到敬人退開後朔間重新看向凱薩琳，凱薩琳看著朔間零的眼神裡面充斥著憤怒與殺意，這讓她非常的錯愕為什麼?朔間大人要去袒護一個低等的種族?  
「原本不想要對妳動粗的，但是既然妳已經侵犯了本大爺的人，那們本大爺當然不能夠坐視不管，要還他一個公道~」  
「哼!這個人類真的有那麼好嘛!」  
「當然有阿~絕對比你們那些利益薰心自以為是的血族貴族好~雖然是非常脆弱的種族但是他絕對是比你們這些傢伙還要更加的純潔美麗~」  
「朔間殿下你一定是被他下了咒!妾身一定會讓你恢復理智的!」  
剛才那個人會使用魔力所以說它可能對朔間殿下使用了魅惑的效果，所以朔間殿下才會那樣的袒護他，凱薩琳再度運起魔力這次的魔力比一開始投向敬人的更加的強大，這樣的魔力不會危及到朔間殿下的生命但是可能會造成暫時性的麻痺，但是這樣子應該可以解除朔間大人所中的媚術，這樣朔間殿下就會恢復了!那團魔力直直地擊中了朔間零  
「成功了!」  
「你為那種東西真的有辦法擊中本大爺嗎?」  
「什麼!怎麼可能?!」  
「你使用的應該是八階的魔力的吧~比剛才攻擊敬人的高兩階，那種東西我需要徒手就可以擋下了。」  
「可是父親大人說......」  
凱薩琳感到非常的訝異，畢竟過去聽到的傳聞是說朔間殿下雖然是個血族但是卻沒有任何的魔力，這也是父親把他當作目標的原因之一，但是眼前的這個男人身上毫無修飾的釋放著強大的氣場，那種強大的壓迫感讓她感到快要窒息了  
「說......說我只是虛有其表的血族王子，也是畢竟大家只知道血族的皇族唯一留下的遺孤是個不會魔力的純血王子。」  
「所以說......」  
「裝作沒有魔力只不過是為了讓你們那些圖謀不軌的老傢伙露出狐狸尾巴罷了!」  
「你欺騙了所有的人!」  
「說本大爺欺騙所有的血族~那你來說說是誰將血族的皇族驅趕出境~本大爺這麼做只不過是剛好而已，不過既然你知道了這麼多的事，本大爺自然而然不能讓你活著回去，但是妳畢竟可是羅薩將軍的寶貝女兒呢~本大爺就做一回好人吧!只要你不把今天發生的事情說出去本大爺就饒妳一命如何?」  
朔間零雖然現在正在笑但是那雙腥紅色的眼眸裡沒有任何的笑意，反而只已有那赤裸裸的殺氣，凱薩琳什麼話也說不出來，大概是被這強大的氣場給震懾住了  
「真無聊~」  
朔間看她不講話沒心情在意這個自以為是的女的了，正打算離開時凱薩琳卻像他投射高濃度的魔力炮  
「小心!」  
「啊!!!!!」  
身後傳來陣尖叫聲，零回頭看凱薩琳的胸口插了一把箭，瞬間凱薩琳的身體被烈火給包圍，過沒多久剛才還站在朔間面前的血族少女化為一攤灰燼，他推論那支箭的射過來的方位往那個方向看應該是在宅邸三樓的陽台，他往那個方向一看他看見了敬人握著櫻雪站在陽台看著他，果然那支箭是他射地不過現場這裡也沒人能夠有他那麼精準的射擊，零對敬人露出了微笑並往他的方向飛過去  
啪!  
當他飛到陽台邊時敬人給了他一巴掌，零被敬人突然的動作嚇了一跳，敬人打得一點也不痛但是足夠讓零感到錯愕，他從出生到現在還沒有被任何人給打過，他感到有些憤怒可是下一刻敬人的動作讓他的憤怒消失的無影無蹤，敬人用他溫暖的手輕輕撫摸剛剛被他打略微紅掉的臉龐，零看向他這時才看清楚敬人臉上的表情，敬人哭了  
「你怎麼哭了......」  
「......」敬人不語只是靜靜的看著零  
「是本大爺做了什......唔!」  
零話還沒說完敬人就向前用他的唇覆封住零還未說完的話語，零被敬人動作愣住了，因為這是第一次敬人主動吻他，學問淵博的他也不知道為什麼敬人要親吻他，這個吻沒有持續很久，在兩人分開後敬人輕輕說了  
「我們進來再說吧。」

 

TBC.


	10. 坦誠相見

零按照敬人的吩咐進了宅邸，因為敬人剛才的舉動讓他完全不知道敬人要做什麼，只能夠默默地跟著他走，過程中兩個人都完全沒有對話，一路的寂靜讓零腦子裡不斷地在思考著敬人為什麼剛才要流淚?那個淚水是為了我流的嗎?而且為什麼他要吻我?那個吻又是帶著什麼感情?  
就在零他想到這裡時，敬人停下了腳步他們現在站在敬人的房間，敬人把門打開線走了進去，零還沒反應過來只是呆呆地站著，敬人轉過頭看著呆站在門外的零，輕聲的對他說  
「進來吧。」  
零終於反應過來才走進了這個充滿敬人氣味的房間，零不明白為什麼敬人要帶他到這裡，距離上次進來的時間也才一天而已，他對這個房間有某種程度的熟悉，敬人把櫻雪放回架子上後轉過身拿了一張椅子放在零的面前  
「請坐。」  
「恩......謝謝。」  
他輕聲地說這樣的禮貌讓零感到有些不自在，但零還是照著敬人的指示坐下了  
「我想問你一個問題。」  
「你問吧～本大爺都會回答的。」  
「你真的是血族嗎？」  
「是。」  
零對敬人的問題零不感到訝異，反倒是他的反應顯得略為平淡，零毫不猶豫的承認了自己的身分，就算知道眼前的這個人類是來獵捕他的心臟，他也完全沒有遲疑因為眼前的這個人類是敬人  
敬人聽到了零的回答，他的身體明顯的愣了一下  
「那為什麼！你知道了我的目的你還要收留我！難道你不怕我把你給殺了嗎！」  
「因為我喜歡你。」  
「什麼？」  
「會收留你一開始是因為對你感到興趣，但是後來跟你相處的每一天讓我感受到了與過去那千年來孤獨的日子從未有過的溫暖與踏實。」  
「......」  
「你純潔又美麗，雖然有些囉嗦但是那一切都是你的關心，每越了解你一天，就越發現我喜歡上你的這個事實。」  
「難道你不怕我用利刃劃開你的胸膛將你的心臟奪去嗎！」  
「為什麼要害怕？如果你想要被你奪去我也不會有任何的怨言。」  
「這可是你說的！」  
敬人從懷裡取出了匕首，狠狠地朝朔間零的胸口刺去，面對敬人的攻擊零卻完全不閃躲  
「你......為什麼不躲開......」  
「那麼為什麼你停下手了？」  
敬人聽到零說的話才低下頭看著自己緊握匕首的雙手，就如零所說的匕首並沒有如期的插入零的心窩，而在接觸零的胸膛前停了下來  
「呵......」  
敬人輕聲的笑著將手中的匕首丟到一邊，零對於敬人反差感到困惑，敬人再度抬起頭來看著零的雙眼  
「看來我無法達成我的目的了。」  
敬人再度背向零走到了書桌前拿起了書桌上的相片  
「英智，請原諒我的任性。」  
看著相片的溫柔眼神全被零看在眼裡，零感覺自己的心好像被用力掐了一下，隨後敬人將相框放下，轉過身去看著零  
「我想給你看個東西。」  
「恩?」  
「在這之前我想問你一個問題。」  
「問吧。」  
「那天晚上你說的都是真的嗎?」  
零被敬人的問震懾住了，然後零馬上想起晚上他對敬人的告白，他冷靜了下來  
「是真的。我喜歡你敬人。」  
「如果你看到這個些東西的話你還會喜歡我嗎?」  
「那些東西?你說的到底是什麼?」  
零完全搞不清楚敬人的話到底是什麼意思，敬人面對零的問題卻是一句話也沒說，只是轉過身背對他，敬人接著解開了襯衫的鈕扣將那件襯衫脫了下來，零看著沒被滑落至腰際的襯衫遮住的後背，平常被完美的藏在衣物下的後背沒有想到上面竟然會有如此猙獰的傷痕，那些深淺不一的傷痕狠狠地烙印在白皙的肌膚上，在這其中最突兀的是看起來像是某種花的花紋就像是綻放般的佔據著敬人大部分的背上，與其說是紋身倒不如說更像是詛咒的烙印  
「怎麼會......」  
「很噁心吧~這具身體......」  
聽到零的話敬人連轉過頭來都沒有只是悶悶地說  
「我並不是你所說的那樣的純潔，我身上的印記和傷口就是證據，不值得你喜歡。」  
零看著敬人就算他一句話沒說從他瑟瑟發抖的肩膀就能得知他現在的心情，他正將自己最不堪的一面展現在零的面前，這樣的敬人是如此的脆弱如此的惹人憐愛  
敬人聽到了椅子挪動的聲音認為零要離開了，跟他所想的一樣只要看到自己的模樣都會露出驚恐與厭惡的表情甚至是落荒而逃，也是這副身體怎麼會有人會喜歡上我呢?  
就在敬人胡思亂想的時候，他感覺到了後背傳來溫度這讓敬人嚇了一跳，他原先以為零離開了沒想到零卻是脫下了他的外套將它把敬人赤裸的上身包裹起來並緊緊的抱住敬人  
「你一點也不噁心，真正噁心的人是嘲笑你的人。」  
聽到零的話敬人忍著多年的眼淚終於潰堤了，這是除了英智以外第一個對他這麼說的人，現在的他像個孩子在零的懷裡哭泣著  
「哭吧~讓這些眼淚流盡哭完之後，本大爺發誓不會在讓你落下一滴淚水。」  
敬人抬起頭來淚水順著臉龐往下滑零輕輕地吻掉那些淚珠，最後吻住了敬人的雙唇這次敬人沒有抗拒這個吻，兩人的舌頭就這樣糾纏著，彷彿要將彼此的氧氣給完全的消耗掉，這個吻讓他們兩人都明白了彼此真正的心意

兩個人的在偌大的床上擁吻著，當兩人的雙唇分開時樓下了一條曖昧的銀絲  
「敬人......」  
「嗯.......?」  
「每次接吻後你的臉都會變得好色情喔~」  
「要你管!我才沒有呢!」  
「害羞啦~如過現在就害羞可不行喔~因為等一下本大爺要做更色的事喔~」  
聽到零的話敬人的臉變得更加得通紅，零對敬人的反應感到非常的滿意，這讓他更加的興奮他親吻著敬人的每一塊肌膚，敬人被零的動作惹的呻吟聲連連但是因為太害羞了敬人不斷地壓抑著他的聲音，這讓零感到有些不滿於是壞心眼的不斷舔拭著敬人胸前的凸起，突如其來的刺激讓敬人的呻吟露了出來  
「不要......舔那......裡啊......!」  
零無視敬人的請求而是繼續進攻握住了敬人秀氣的分身輕輕地搓揉著，自己最脆弱的地方正被人如此照顧著，讓敬人一向冷靜的大腦瞬間陷入了混亂，他再也無法阻擋自己的聲音了  
「嗯!不......不要......放手......啊!」  
一股白濁就這樣在零的手裡射出，經歷過高潮後敬人完全的癱軟在敬人的懷裡，潮紅的雙頰讓敬人顯得更加的可口，零還想要看更多他沒見過的敬人，很惡趣味的舔了一口手上沾滿的敬人精華  
「敬人啊~這麼濃你多久沒有處理了啊~」  
「不要問這種問題!啊~」  
聽到如此下流的話從零的嘴裡說出來讓敬人的臉變得更加得通紅，零接著把手指伸入敬人的嘴裡讓他無法反駁  
「自己的味道怎麼樣啊?」  
「嗯......嗯......」(你這渾蛋......)  
「哈哈~你現在的樣子看起來真的超級美味的~」  
「嗯......」(別說了......)  
「好了差不多該進行下一步了~」  
「嗯?」(下一步?)  
看著敬人疑惑的表情零忍不住笑了出來  
「你不會以為這樣就結束了吧~好戲現在才要上場~」  
「啊!」  
零將手從敬人嘴裡抽了出來讓敬人翻了個身，現在的敬人呈現一個跪趴的姿勢自己最私密的地方毫不保留的呈現在零的面前，敬人覺得現在的姿勢超級的羞恥將自己埋在枕頭裡面  
「敬人你這麼做可是會把自己給悶死的~」  
敬人依舊不把臉抬起來像是無聲的抗議，零輕笑著敬人覺得奇怪為什麼零沒有任何的動作，突然他感覺到自己的私密處正被一個濕熱的東西侵犯著，他嚇得打了個哆嗦趕忙抬起頭來，他知道那是什麼東西了零正在用舌頭舔他的......  
「住手......那裡很髒......」  
「怎麼會呢?敬人身上每一吋肌膚都很美味呢~這裡也不例外~」  
那裡從來就沒有被那樣子對待過，敏感的腸肉被零靈活的舌頭舔舐著讓敬人已經到達了理智邊緣，但也沒持續太久零的舌頭退去應該要鬆一口氣才對反倒覺得有些空虛，濕熱的舌頭退去後穴反被更熾熱的東西給頂住了，敬人馬上就明白那是什麼了  
「等......啊!」  
「放鬆點......你真緊......」  
「恩......快出去.......進不去....的.....」  
「誰說......的......」  
「啊!」  
零一個挺身將他的分身完全進入敬人的體內，後穴被填滿的感覺充斥著敬人的大腦  
「你看這不是全都進去了嗎~」  
「......哈.....全部.....騙人......」  
「沒有騙人喔~全部~都進去了~」  
零充滿磁性的聲音在敬人的耳裡迴盪著，讓他只能接受零的分身已經進入他的身體裡的事實，零等到敬人稍微適應後開始了抽插的動作  
「啊!別動!啊!」  
零的動作弄得敬人很慌張讓他陷入混亂雖然插入的瞬間有些疼痛但是隨著零的抽插的律動疼痛漸漸被不知名的快感給取代了，這讓初經人事的敬人感到手足無措有些害怕，零似乎發現敬人的不安他換了個姿勢這次讓敬人面對他，敬人被零突如其來的動作嚇到了，而且因為姿勢改變的關係零的分身進到更深的地方，讓敬人忍不住驚呼了一聲緊緊抱住了面前的零，後穴也跟著緊縮起來將零的分身纏得更緊了  
「敬人......放鬆一點.......你快夾死本大爺了.......」  
「恩......不能怪我......這是我的第一次......啊!」  
敬人嘗試讓自己放鬆下來於是稍微扭了一下腰，沒想到卻讓體內的東西碰觸了自己身處的某一點凸起，快感一瞬間直入腦門讓他腦筋一片空白，只能夠靠在零的肩上不斷的喘息著，看著敬人的反應零明白他找到了敬人的敏感點了，於是壞心眼的不斷朝脆弱的那一點攻擊著，讓敬人嬌喘連連  
「哈......慢點......不要了......」  
「真的嗎......可是.....你的身體好像不是這樣說的.......」  
「恩......好深......」  
「敬人.....你真的好棒啊.......」  
「別說了.......阿.......慢點.......」  
「怎麼了?」  
「好像......快要......」  
「等等.....讓我們一起......」  
「「啊!」」  
兩人同時達到了高潮，零將他所有的精華完全射入敬人的體內，被灼熱的液體填滿了後穴敬人又忍不住射了一發，白色的液體沾在零完美的腹肌上  
「好燙......」  
「是啊~本大爺的愛是很炙熱的~」  
零說完吻住了敬人的雙唇，兩人緊抱著彼此這個時間只屬於他們的夜晚

經過一翻激情後敬人依偎在零厚實的胸膛上，拿起放在一旁的玫瑰花輕輕撫麼著花瓣結果一個不小心就被玫瑰上面的刺給刺傷了，零將敬人受傷的手指含到嘴裡這個動作讓敬人滿臉通紅，把手縮了回來發現手上的傷口已經復原了  
「很神奇吧~吸血鬼的唾液中帶有修復的功效。」  
「是阿，你們真的很神奇呢。」  
說完敬人看著手中的玫瑰像是想起什麼事般的開口  
「零。你知道有一種花比玫瑰還要鮮豔嗎？」  
「是什麼？」  
「彼岸花，它能夠帶領亡者前往黃泉之路，它綻放時雖然美麗但它卻是悲傷的花呢~」  
「為什麼？」  
「零你知道彼岸花的傳說嗎？」  
「不知道。」  
「花與葉永不相見。」  
「真是孤單的花呢~」  
「是啊。」  
零想著敬人說的話等等以好像在圖鑑上有看到那種叫做彼岸花的花朵他的模樣好像就跟敬人背上的花紋很像，還有那些傷痕為什麼那些東西會出現在他的背上呢  
「敬人......」  
「什麼?」  
「如果不介意的話能否告訴本大爺你那些傷的來歷包含那個印記。」  
「诶!」  
「等等!本大爺不是想窺探你的隱私!」  
「沒關係的。我知道你不是那個意思，如果是的話你剛剛就會直接推開我了。」  
「敬人......」  
「這些傷口來自我過去待過的一個村莊裡所有的居民所留給我的，而這個印記是個詛咒。」  
「村民?詛咒?」  
「其實我並不知道我是誰，從我有記憶以來我對於自己的過去可以說是一片空白，我記得有一天我村落附近的森林裡清醒，因為太過虛弱所以沒有任何站起來的力量，後來被剛好來砍柴的人帶回村落裡，因為我沒有任何的身分所以他們就把我送到村子裡的孤兒院裡，在孤兒院的日子說苦也還好雖然有時會被裡面的人責備鞭打，但是至少是個可以遮風避雨的地方。」  
敬人開始述說他的故事，零聽到敬人被孤兒院的人如此地對待恨不得把那些人當場咒殺，沒想到故事的一開始就是這樣的令人心疼  
「接下來呢?你是怎麼離開那個村落的?」  
「那是因為詛咒。」  
「詛咒?」  
「恩。詛咒。那時不知為什麼的村民們都染上了怪病，而且無藥醫治最後都漸漸病死，雖然查不出病因但是這些因病死去的村民們都有一個特徵就是在病入膏肓時胸口就會長出一朵鮮紅色的彼岸花，越接近死亡彼岸花就會綻放的更加的鮮豔，到了最後病人就會變成一具乾屍而彼岸花也凋謝了，所以村民們都說這是詛咒。」  
「這詛咒為什麼會跟你有關?」  
「每當一個村民死去時我的背上就會出現一道痕跡，一開始大家認為這只是巧合但是隨著死去的村民我背上的痕跡越來越像是彼岸花的模樣，與這些村民的病狀又不謀而合，加上我又是一個無名無背景的孤兒，這怎麼說得非常的弔詭所以村民們都很害怕我之後，於是我就成為了村落裡的殺人兇手。」  
「就為了這樣的原因?」  
「我記得與英智相遇的那一天。」  
那天的天空明明是黑夜卻被村民手上的火把給染紅了，一個小小的人兒不斷地奔跑著，後面的村民們手上拿著火把和許多的武器追趕著他，讓他沒有任何可以喘息的機會，雖然跑得非常的努力但是最終還是逃不掉被死胡同裡，想要找尋意思希望但是圍繞在他四周的只有那鄙視與憤怒的眼神，他們嘴裡不斷地喊著惡魔就像是強加在他身上的罪狀，明明什麼事都沒做卻要承擔這些罪名，只能夠任由這名為絕望的淚水滴落在這片貧脊的大地上，閉上雙眼等著審判的到來或許這也是解脫的另一種形式吧?  
就在這個時候他出現了-天道寺英智，他將被所有人唾棄的無名之人擁入懷中，帶著他脫離了那裡並且給予了他名字和身分，教導他所有的一切事物成為了自己的左右手，零靜靜地聽著敬人與英智之間相遇和兩人之間的羈絆，雖然對這個名為英智的男人感到很不爽但是又對他抱持一絲的感謝，若是沒他的幫助或許他就不會與現在躺在懷裡的人相遇相戀了，但是......  
『你保護他位置該換人，現在就由我來守護這個人。』  
「他有看過你背後的印記嗎?」  
「當然有阿。自從被他帶到天道寺家後就一直與英智一起相處，但是他說一點也不介意，充滿死亡氣息的花紋象徵著我是個帶來死亡的人，或許就是因為我英智才會...」  
敬人露出了低落的神情零了解敬人現在正在把英智的病怪罪到自己的身上，零忽然想起什麼突然親吻敬人的背在白皙的肌膚上留下櫻紅的痕跡，這讓敬人忍不住呻吟出來滿臉羞紅的看著零  
「你在做什麼阿!?」  
「你看這些吻痕想不像是一種花呢~」  
「你在胡說些什麼阿?」  
「本大爺正在你的背上種上櫻花。」  
「什麼?櫻花?」了什麼他低頭親吻敬人的背在白皙的肌膚上留下曖昧的痕跡，這舉動讓敬人滿臉羞紅的看著零  
「你...你在做什麼？！」  
「你覺得這吻痕像不像一種花呢～」  
「你到底在胡說什麼啊？」  
「我正在你的背上種下櫻花。」  
「什麼？」  
「櫻花的花語代表的是生命，既然你會帶來死亡那就由我來為你帶來生命，那麼就由我來為你帶來生命，死亡與生命可是共存的沒有了生命何來的死亡呢?若是有人繼續這樣的攻擊你這次就會由本大爺來保護你!」  
零收緊了抱住敬人的雙手，讓敬人更加地貼近他的懷裡，在零溫暖的懷抱裡敬人感覺心裡好像被什麼給填滿了，他的生命裡原來還會出現除了英智以外還能帶給他溫暖的人，敬人露出了一個淺淺的微笑  
「零~謝謝你。」  
「不用客氣~本大爺會寵你一輩子的，你已經是我的人了跟著我準沒錯!」  
「真是自大到不行的口氣阿~無藥可救.......」  
敬人打了個大大的呵欠，敬人覺得自己的眼皮越來越沉重，不過剛剛都經歷了那麼激烈的運動還有那麼久的談話就算是超人早就能源耗盡了，零覺得敬人打瞌睡的樣子很可愛，不過還是讓他早點休息吧~  
「時候不早了早點歇息吧~」  
「恩。」  
敬人就這樣靠著零進入了夢鄉裡，零聽著敬人平緩的呼吸也感到了一絲睡意他擁著敬人也進入了夢境...  
故事說了一段落時零稍微停了下來，但所有人都滿臉通紅讓零感到疑惑  
「汝等怎麼了?」  
「朔間不是我在說只是你在小孩子面前講這個好嗎...」  
「诶~抱歉阿~一不小心說得太忘我了。」  
的確剛才有一部份的劇情確實不太適合小孩子呢~  
「這樣說來你們就熱戀了?」  
「那一晚後吾輩確實和敬人兩人正式交往了，當然也像那些笨蛋情侶們開始了那些非常黏膩行為~」  
「那麼你們為什麼會分開?」  
「因為那件事...」

 

TBC.


	11. 幸福的轉折

魔域的古堡裡羅薩將軍手裡拿著與凱薩琳兩人的合照，非常焦急的等待著遲遲未回家的凱薩琳  
「凱薩琳你怎麼還不回來呢~父親好想你喔...」  
「父親你不需擔心姊姊。」  
「薩拉!妳在這裡做什麼!給我回你的房間去!」  
薩拉是羅薩的第二個女兒凱薩琳的雙胞胎妹妹，雖然跟凱薩琳長得一模一樣但是因為薩拉天生的缺陷羅薩非常不喜歡自己的這個女兒，所以每天都是將他關在房間裡不想讓任何人看見他  
「凱薩琳姐姐還沒回來我很擔心，擔心他發生了什麼事而無法回來。」  
「妳少在那裡說那些晦氣的話！給我回妳的房間！」  
「父親！」   
「事情不能再拖下去了!上次收到凱薩琳給的信提到有個人類迷惑了朔間零，所以他要留在那裡處理這件事，之後無論怎麼發消息朔間那裡一蓋沒有回應，既然這樣乾脆讓他自己送上門!」  
羅薩的臉因憤怒而扭曲變形  
「你想怎麼做...」  
「當然是～」  
陽光灑進房內落在熟睡的兩人身上，零緩緩地睜開雙眼看這懷裡難得晚起的愛人，這也是沒辦法的啊~畢竟昨晚是那麼的激烈這也是他第一次看到他的睡臉，沒想到有個人陪著自己共度早晨是美好的事  
「恩...」  
敬人緩緩睜開雙眼看到零一臉寵溺的樣子讓他瞬間臉紅  
「你醒了呢~」  
「醒了...怎麼不叫我起來...」  
「因為你的睡顏很可愛啊~」  
「不要說男人可愛...」  
「一大早就這麼誘人行嗎?敬人~」  
敬人羞紅著臉做起身露出大片赤裸的肌膚，這畫面讓零大飽眼福敬人似乎感覺到零的視線立刻用床單將身體裹起來  
「笨蛋!別盡說些羞死人的話!」  
「可是...這都是實話阿~」  
零將敬人再度推倒在床上吻住他柔軟的雙唇，敬人原想要反抗但是零溫柔的動作讓敬人馬上融化  
「有人在家嗎!」  
「嗯!零有人來了!」  
「那又怎樣~我們繼續...」  
「不要!」  
敬人一把推開零穿上衣服下樓去應門，敬人下去一段時間零等得有些不耐煩  
「敬人怎麼了?敬人?」  
沒有任何人回應零於是他下樓一探究竟發現完全沒有任何人，只有未關的大門和一副眼鏡落在地上，零發現事態不對開始四處尋找敬人但一無所獲  
「可惡...到底去哪了...」  
零發現地上還有一張紙他將紙撿起，看了一眼臉色一轉他揉爛了那張紙，這次他知道要去那裡了  
「奧斯丁幫我準備一些東西，本大爺要回魔域一趟。」  
「遵命。」  
空間逐漸扭曲魔域之門被打開了  
「若想討回心愛之物，就來找我別忘了帶著我所想要的東西。」  
「可惡的羅薩，我是不會讓你們傷害敬人的。」  
四周是一片死寂魔域沒有日光只有永恆的黑夜，零換上了一身的華服畢竟這次可是要親自拜訪那個臭老頭  
「你終於到啦～朔間零。」  
「羅薩將軍的邀請本大爺當然會準時抵達，話說回來今天怎麼沒看見您美麗的女兒呢？」  
「你少在那裡裝傻了！我女兒發生什麼事你會不知道嗎！」  
面對不把自己的女兒當作一回事的零，羅薩的臉更加的扭曲變形了  
「哦～是嗎？本大爺什麼事都沒有做喔~」  
「她可是真心愛你的！你怎麼可以為了一個低等的人類就與同族的為敵！」  
「本大爺一開始就表明不會娶她不過是她自己一廂情願，而且你們不也是背叛了身為同族的父皇和母后嗎。」  
「你...這話是什麼意思！」  
「別以為本大爺不知道，你們為了扳倒皇權與其他低等血族暗自結盟擾亂人民的生活，並慫恿人民們引發暴動攻入皇宮將父王和母后處以極刑!」  
「你有什麼證據!」  
「羅薩你身為血族禁軍的大將軍，在父王母后遇害時你在哪裡呢?」  
「我那時候接到國王的指令去對付暴民，才來不及趕回來!」  
「拙劣的謊言。如果你趕不回來那麼其他人也會來，但城堡裡卻一個能護駕的人都沒有，你說這又是為什麼呢?除了能夠命令士兵的只有父王還誰呢~對了!不就只有你了嗎~」  
聽完零的話羅薩露出了不可思議的表情，其實零本來也不想要這麼直接拆穿他但是一想到他就是背叛父王和母后的元兇之一零就忍不住了  
「你...」  
「父親信任你所以將兵權交給你，而你卻為了自己的野心背叛了一路提拔你的父王，雖然本大爺知道真正的元兇並不是你但身為幫兇的你居然還不知天高地厚的想要把你那噁心至極的女兒跟我送作堆!真是叫人作噁!」  
「你這個臭小子是又了解什麼!」  
「哼!本大爺什麼都知道~你們之所以沒有這麼快就自封為王的原因就是我還活著對吧~」  
「……」  
「當你們其實你根本不想把女兒嫁給我，你想要的不過是我的身分你想要讓我成為你們操控的魁儡，這樣你們就能夠完全掌控血族的權力了」  
「呵...哈哈!!!」  
所有的惡行惡狀全部都被零給拆穿了但羅薩卻開始大笑起來，這讓朔間零感到有些不解  
「是瘋了嗎?」  
「你就算知道這些又如何~你既救不回你的父母也拿不回所有的權力!就算揭穿了這些你也只是一個有名無實的王子殿下終究是挽回不了這已定局的局勢了!」  
「你想說的只有這些嗎?」  
「不然呢~你還以為你有什麼能耐可以將這場死局給翻轉嗎?」  
面對勝券在握的羅薩零只不過是冷冷地看著他，彷彿在看一種極為可悲的生物的憐憫眼神，這讓羅薩感到非常的不爽  
「你那是什麼眼神!本來是想說如果你願意跟小女結婚的話或許我們還會為你留下一條活路，沒想到是你自己毀了後路只能說你是活該啊!」  
「我們?你的意思是你還有其他的同黨囉~」  
「是又如何~反正呢~你是敵不過我的!朔間殿下很可惜呢本來還想要跟你一起合作，讓你這輩子過著不擔心吃穿的富貴日子~」  
「然後再找一個機會把我收拾掉對吧~可惜的是本大爺對那樣無聊的生活可以說時毫無興趣~」  
「現在說這個一點用也沒有!你準備受死吧!把他給我拿下!」  
頓時空蕩蕩的大廳被士兵們佔據但是他們的刀刃卻不是指向朔間零反而是對著羅薩  
「你們在做什麼!窩裡反了是嘛!」  
「他們只是在做對的事~」  
「你這句話是什麼意思?軍權在我手上他們應該歸我管才對!」  
「你說本大爺是有名無實的王子，這句話說對也不對你認為我的父母真的沒有發現你們的叛變嗎~他們只不過是基於對你們的信任才選擇不說的，父王母后遺留給我的不只是我的性命他們同時為我準備了可以保護自己的能力。」  
「他們留給你些什麼!」  
「你們都以為本大爺不過是個沒有任何魔力的王子所以對我放下了戒心，但那不過是我演出來的假象在你們策畫著要如何解決我得時候，我早就開始準備屬於我的軍隊儲備著讓我再度坐上王位的實力!」  
「那你是怎麼把我的士兵洗腦的!」  
「本大爺才沒那麼做，血族的壽命很長但總有結束的一天跟隨你忠心耿耿的老兵們早就是老弱殘兵了，軍隊裡需要的是新血而他們正就是你所需要的人，他們也同時是因為你們的叛變而變得孤苦無依民不聊生的受害者。」  
「你別太囂張就算如此...」  
「還有我皇叔會幫你撐腰對吧~」  
「你...怎麼...」  
「怎麼會知道對吧~本大爺都揭穿你的惡行了怎麼會不知道幕後主使者是誰呢~」  
「那...」  
「我皇叔那個人啊~雖然有本事但是太過小心翼翼了，本想一個人坐上王位卻因為我還活著就假裝輔佐我，他那點小心思難道我會看不出來嗎~可惜啊他位子還沒坐到就先到黃泉下見父王了呢~」  
「你說什麼?!」  
「喔~你不知道嗎?也對~那傢伙除了父王和我就沒有其他的家人了，你們不知道他去世的事是很正常的~話說我也為你準備好禮物了~」  
零說完丟了一個瓶子給羅薩，在別人眼裡應該會認為只是普通的粉塵但是他一看就知道那是他女兒的餘燼  
「你做了什麼!我的女兒怎麼...」  
「本大爺本想放她一條生路的是她自己放棄了求生的機會。」  
「朔間零!你這混小子!!!!」  
羅薩崩潰的怒吼著面色非常猙獰，他的展開漆黑的翅膀身體逐漸變大化身為一隻醜陋的黑獸  
「這就是你的真面目阿~羅薩大將軍真是嚇人呢~」  
「你這個臭小子我平常都謙讓著你，而你卻是這樣對待我的寶貝女兒!」  
「是又如何~」  
「所以你打算怎麼樣，讓你的軍隊拿下我的首級?我告訴你可沒有那麼容易!」  
「本大爺認為對付你不用動到這些武力。」  
零一個響指原本擁擠的大廳瞬間再度變回只有他和羅薩兩人  
「你這是在瞧不起我嘛!」  
「不~我只是想跟你來場公平競爭。」  
「我要讓你因為這個決定而後悔!」  
黑獸開始是放渾身的魔力化為刀刃想要將零一分為二，但被零輕而易舉地閃過了，接下來吐出許多的魔力產生了煙霧在高速衝向朔間零的身旁想要一口將零撕裂但是零的身影卻消失  
「你這個臭小子只會躲而已嘛!快點出來吧!我會連同你的靈魂一同撕裂開讓你永世都無法輪迴!!!!」  
作為黑獸的羅薩的感官都提升了但因為被憤怒吞噬的他失去了判斷力，雖是如此他的每個攻擊卻是準確的命中了零的位置只是零的動作比他還要快  
「果然變成黑獸型態的羅薩大將軍可以抵過一支精銳部隊這個傳聞是真的阿~」  
「在那裡!!!」  
利爪伸了過來零稍微沒閃過華服出現了一個小裂痕這讓羅薩笑了  
「看來你還有待磨練呢~王子殿下~」  
「呵呵~別擔心好戲即將上場!安魂曲!」  
瞬間時間暫停羅薩停下了所有的動作零走到羅薩的面前，輕輕地彈了他的額頭羅薩變回原本的原樣他錯愕的零  
「你做了什麼?」  
「你應該有聽過血族的禁術吧~」  
「不會吧...難道你?」  
「本大爺可是百年難得一見的術式天才呢~禁術什麼的只是小意思~」  
「不…」  
「你輸了羅薩。」  
「我想問你一個問題。」  
「說吧。」  
「既然你有這樣的能力也解決掉了攝政王，那麼為什麼到現在才要對付我呢?」  
「我解決皇叔在我剛成年的事，那時候的我並沒有那般勢力可以與你的軍隊對抗的能力，雖是這樣本大爺的復仇名單裡並沒有你的女兒，主要原因是因為她居然去動他。」  
「哈哈!!!!」  
「你笑什麼?」  
「沒想到你居然還會愛人!你這個傢伙完全不值得得到任何的愛啊!居然會愛上一個什麼都弱勢的人類!」  
「管你說什麼在本大爺的眼裡敬人正是我此生最愛的人!」  
「我倒是非常好奇你到底是為了什麼原因去接近他的。」  
「確實~我一開始確實是抱持的玩玩的心態去接近他，為了贏得那場賭局但是現在不同了他變成了我不可或缺的人。」  
「哦~賭約阿~還不是有企圖的呢~」  
「隨便你怎麼說~快告訴我敬人在哪裡!」  
「你已經來不及他已經成為我煉蠱的素材了，現在應該沒有任何的自我意識了~」  
「你說什麼?!」  
羅薩不斷大笑著完全沒有理會朔間零的話零顧不得這個已經魔力喪失糟老頭了，他試圖感應著大宅內所有的魔力最後終於在地下室裡找到敬人的魔力連結  
「敬人!」  
零打開大門看到了敬人躺在一副棺材裡就像是一具屍體般的一動也不動  
「可惡...來遲了嗎...」  
「哈!哈!哈!凱薩琳爸爸幫你復仇了!」  
羅薩從監控魔眼看到了零錯愕的表情露出了欣慰的笑容，下一秒他便失去了生命跡象非常幸福的離開了  
「還沒太遲。」  
一個聲音打斷了零他回頭一看跟凱薩琳一模一樣的外表，但氣質上與裝模作樣的凱薩琳比起來更加的真實一些  
「你是...」  
「我是羅薩的二女兒，凱薩琳的妹妹薩拉。」  
「你是來報仇嗎?」  
「不。我是來感謝你的。」  
「感謝什麼?」  
「我是凱薩琳姐姐的缺陷品，我是血族的劣質品這樣的我就算擁有與姐姐相同的外貌但終究不被父親認同的存在，而如今父親和姐姐離開了這樣子我也終於獲得了解脫。」  
「劣質品?哦~原來是說那個阿~那確實對血族來說是一種恥辱。」  
薩拉一直不被羅薩待見的原因就因為她沒有擁有象徵血族的獠牙，所以她在父親心中的地位遠遠不及她的姊姊凱薩琳，羅薩覺得她的存在很丟臉於是將她關在房間裡不讓外界的人知道她的存在，與她擁有相同面容凱薩琳更是對她百般嘲笑，所以他們是她最大的陰影他們的死亡對她而言是終於從束縛中解脫了  
「就是因為如此，我才要好好感謝你。」  
「恩。只是湊巧罷了，你說還沒太遲是指什麼?」  
「父親想用這位男子來煉蠱，我在他煉蠱時用的術式上做了手腳所以這位男子現在只是呈現假死的狀態。」  
「那要怎樣他才會醒來?」  
「這很簡單，只要你親他一下他就會醒過來了。」  
「真是老套的解除方式，你動手腳的時候你父親難道都沒有發現嗎?」  
「父親他那時的心思都在引誘你過來，根本就沒心思在這位男子他不過就是誘餌。」  
「或許是吧~不過還是要謝謝你，之後你打算怎麼做?」  
「我想要去看看這個世界~想要去四處旅遊探索我在書中所看到的那些地方~」  
薩拉露出孩子氣的樣子雖然擁有跟凱薩琳相同的面貌，但這孩子的心思比凱薩琳還要純淨這張臉也顯得有活力了  
「如果羅薩那老頭是讓妳來接近我或許我還會考慮呢~」  
「哈哈~別開玩笑了!看你對那個男子露出的眼神就知道他才是你的心儀之人~」  
「本大爺就那麼好看穿嗎~」  
「戀愛中的人總是會有些破綻的，但這說明著你也是擁有感情的。」  
「真是有趣的理論~還是謝謝妳替本大爺救了他。」  
「不用謝~若是有緣再見希望能好好聊一下。」  
「恩。有緣的話。」  
零說完就帶著敬人離開了那座古堡，薩拉一人獨自在這個她住了千年的住宅裡散步著，她走到已經斷了氣的父親身邊看著父親就算生命結束了一就是緊握著姊姊的餘燼  
「父親對姊姊的愛就跟零對那名男子的愛不一樣確是如此的深刻，要是我也能得到這樣的愛該有多好呢~」  
薩拉將父親跟姊姊一同下葬後她展開她的羽翼一同離開了那座古堡留下了那兩位已經沉睡的家人  
TBC.


	12. 兩人的別離

零帶敬人回到了屬於他們兩人的別墅後，將敬人輕輕地放到床上看著他的雙唇只要他吻下去他就會醒來他們就能夠像之前一樣，但在他親吻之前他停了下來...  
「真的會這麼簡單嗎?」  
薩拉會騙他嗎?應該不會她並沒有理由要騙他，零看著敬人熟睡的臉龐心想著要是薩拉沒有救他的話他們根本不可能像現在這樣回覆平靜，但...下一次還會這麼幸運嗎？  
他雖然處理掉了羅薩將軍但現在血族裡還有許多上級並不認同他，這次剷除羅薩的勢力想必那些老古董們應該都收到消息了，他們會更加戒備我的勢力沒想到會讓局勢陷入這麼危險的狀態，這次他真的太過衝動了  
「朔間!你在家吧!」  
零聽到窗外羽風的呼喊聲不耐煩的出門去看，羽風著急趕過來的樣子看來他也收到消息了  
「找本大爺有何事?」  
「我都聽說了。你居然為了那個人類暴露了自己的底牌！未免太冒險了吧！」  
「那又怎樣！那是本大爺的事！」  
「這樣真的好嗎？」  
「什麼意思？」  
「要是一個不小心你多年的累積！都將化為烏有！」  
「夠了。」  
「難道你不想再見凜月一面嗎！」  
「別說了！不準提凜月...」  
當年零的父母被用計殺害年幼的零因為母親保護而存活了下來，但零最為疼愛的弟弟葬送在搖籃裡當暴民們離開城堡後，零從那面藏身的鏡子裡走了出來走向弟弟凜月的搖籃裡原本粉嫩的臉龐如今以毫無生機，他顫抖著雙手抱著弟弟的遺體走向窗戶卻看到被暴民綑綁在十字架上母親的遺體，那一刻少年純真的雙眼充斥著怨恨，他發誓一定會為他的家人報仇...  
「朔間。你不能為了一個人類就這樣放棄掉自己的努力啊！」  
「嗯...」  
「這不過是一場賭注！而他只不過是一個壽命短暫脆弱的人類，而且有第一次就會有第二次，你不可能沒次都很幸運的可以全身而退。」  
「但他會受到傷害!」  
「雖然他會受傷但是至少他能夠活下去直到忘記你!或者是...你現在就讓他把靈魂給你。」  
「住口...」  
「這麼做才是正確的選擇，這樣你的弱點就消失了。」  
「哼~這根本就不像你會說的話...難道你擔心本大爺會輸嗎?還是誰派你來的?」  
「不。我是基於朋友的立場跟你說，你自己斟酌想一想吧。」  
羽風就這樣離開了留下零獨自一人坐在敬人的身旁看著他熟睡般的面容，是啊...如果他們在這樣下去他還能保護他幾次，如果愛他就.....下定決心後他親吻了敬人的雙唇，正如薩拉所說的在吻結束後敬人回復了呼吸，睫毛微微顫抖象徵主人即將甦醒  
「你醒啦!睡美人?」  
「零?!你沒事吧!有一個黑影出現...」  
「噓...已經沒事了。」  
零抱著剛清醒就急著起身的敬人他安撫著他的情緒，他知道這一次的事件一定造成他不小的傷害，但聽到敬人醒來的第一句話是關心他時讓他更下定決心了  
「零?怎麼了。」  
「敬人。本大爺要和你分手。」  
剛才還擁抱的雙手鬆開了眼神之間的猶豫消失殆盡留下的是毫無情緒的冰冷視線，深知這樣的舉動絕對不是出自己的本意但為了他，這一次必須演下去就算早就心如刀繳了  
「你在說什麼?零發生什麼事了?」  
「本大爺可是血族的皇子是個黑暗之子而你不過是個普通人類!跟著我遲早會被其他模族給啃食殆盡的!」  
「那又如何!就算是為你死去我也願意!如果你以為我是只需要被保護的小動物那你就太小看我的獠牙和爪子!」  
「你當你那種小兒科般的魔力是能夠多強!要不是對方露出破綻你根本連那個女人都打敗不了!」  
「你以為你這種挑判我就會離開你嘛!」  
「你倒是識趣一點你以為你用一點小聰明你就會達到你想要的一切嘛!不管是你自己的性命還是那個青梅竹馬你都保護不了!還想陪在我身邊你何德何能!」  
「我是不夠成熟只會耍小聰明，做事笨拙又不強必須依靠強者才能夠讓自己的計劃成功無能為力的人類，但是我相信你絕對不是這樣的鄙視弱小的人!」  
「你以為你多了解我!本大爺現在告訴你好了~我會接近你是為了得到你的靈魂!」  
「什麼意思?」  
「本大爺會對你好會保護會說那些話全都是為了賭約!」  
「賭...賭約...」  
敬人的臉瞬間刷白了但零知道他必須演下去已經快要成功了  
「沒錯!本大爺是為了贏得賭約才會編出那些話!你果然傻傻的當真了~計畫太順利讓我感到非常無聊呢~」  
「那你為什麼不直接吞掉我的靈魂就好了嘛!為什麼要這樣做費盡口舌趕我走...你是想保護我吧?對吧!零?」  
「你把你自己想得太重要了!我只是單純覺得你太膩了，本大爺想找新的目標僅此而已。」  
「我的靈魂給你就行了吧!這樣子賭約就可以贏了....」  
「我不想要你那充斥著死亡氣息的噁心靈魂，比起那種東西本大爺更想要純淨點的，或許就連妓女的靈魂都比你的乾淨!所以你趕快走吧!回到你那個青梅竹馬身邊去!」  
零只能眼睜睜的看著敬人眼裡最後的光芒消逝，這就是他所希望沒錯...這樣就對了不要對他抱著希望  
「那...抱歉我打擾了...」  
敬人起身穿過零離開了房間在門關起來那刻零就像脫了線的人偶，無力地坐在地上他做到了只要這樣就可以保護他了...這樣就好了只要他一個人就好了...他不是都一直都是一個人，為什麼心會這麼痛呢...  
講到這裡零的神情有些落寞，所有人把目光放到羽風的身上  
「都是羽風哥的錯!!!!」  
「對阿!如果不是你敬人也不會離開主人!」  
「沒想到你是這樣的人...」  
「我又不是故意的!!怪我做什麼阿!!」  
羽風瞬間變成了所有人的箭靶，他無辜地替自己辯解著但是似乎沒有什麼用  
「也不能全怪羽風，他也是為了吾輩著想才會說出那樣的話。」  
「朔間...」  
「而且是我選擇趕走敬人的所以可以說是吾輩的錯，要是沒有羽風的提醒說不定敬人還會落入其他人手裡。」  
「對阿!我可是用心良苦!」  
「而且他最後也受到懲罰啦!」  
「對阿!我可是被困在那間破教堂裡兩千年诶!」  
「那是你活該。」  
異口同聲的太一致這讓羽風感覺非常的尷尬，他就真的做了那麼罪不可赦的事嗎?  
「那麼接下來呢?你應該不會就這樣放棄敬人哥哥吧。」  
「怎麼可能呢~」  
零坐在地上許久當他冷靜下來時太陽早已下山了，照道理他應該要活蹦亂跳地但是他的力氣就像是被抽空般的感到無力，他起身走向敬人的房門前輕輕地敲了門等不到任何的回應，那也是當然畢竟是他親自趕走他的  
「打擾了。」  
零走近那間回復一成不染的房間裡那裡曾是充滿著他的氣息，現在空蕩蕩的反倒讓他非常不習慣，他有些睹物思人但這是他為了保護他而下的決定，要是在這裡放棄了就前功盡棄...  
「這是...」  
零發現書桌上有著一封信上面帶著敬人身上的氣息，看來是敬人留給他的道別信他的直覺叫他別打開但是他終究抵擋不住自己的手，白紙上那細膩秀氣的字跡完美呈現主人一板一眼的性格  
『我知道你是逼不得已才說出這些話，雖然我沒有任何的根據但我是打從心底相信著你，那些話非常的讓我痛心但當你應該比我更加的難受吧，很抱歉這幾天來的照顧，我不會忘記你的零再見。」  
果不其然敬人就算到了最後一刻還是選擇相信他，零手裡竄緊著那封信  
「你就不能在對我殘忍點嗎...為什麼要這麼溫柔呢，這樣會讓我更忘不了你啊，敬人...」  
零的淚水落下他好久沒有感受到如此人性化的反應了，他沒時間在繼續頹廢下去了起身拿了衣服前往酒吧，羽風就坐在酒吧裡  
「怎麼啦！你接受了那個人的靈魂了嗎？」  
「不。」  
「所以你趕走他了？」  
「嗯。」  
「那這樣賭局應該算我贏了吧！所以事先來向我求饒不要太過分嘛～」  
「不。本大爺是來告訴你就算賭約輸了我一點也不在意！本大爺要去把他找回來！」  
「誒？！你是不是睡傻啦！你別忘了之前說的那些啊！」  
「是又如何～無論來多少人本大爺會親手解決掉！誰都別想傷害他！」  
「你這是怎麼一回事啊....」  
「哼～這就是青春吧！再見啦～羽風君！」  
零就這樣離開酒吧留下了一臉錯愕的羽風，零感覺血液正在騷動看來他為自己下的決定感到非常興奮  
「敬人我來了！」  
他依照著敬人曾經告訴他的路徑試圖找尋他的故鄉  
「這是...」  
零收起了翅膀看著四周圍櫻粉色的景色，這就是所謂的櫻花嗎?真的就如敬人所說的很美，為了方便趕路零總是挑在夜晚飛行皎潔的月光照耀在粉色的櫻花上是如此的奇幻，就像那一晚的景色一樣零回想著那時在月光下跳舞的人影一人獨自走在櫻花小徑裡  
「今天也是個滿月呢~」  
就跟那奇妙的那晚一樣是個月圓的日子只是這次四周盛開的不是月光花，零走著走著看到了一個人影，那個人就跟那時的敬人一樣舉著扇子在花瓣的環繞下跳著舞，那個畫面逐漸與他的記憶重疊起而那個人影正是他尋找的敬人  
「好美...」  
飄落的花瓣隨著敬人起舞著零不知為什麼的居然走了向前，有種力量指引著他加入了這場舞蹈，沉浸在舞蹈中的敬人並沒有推零就這樣兩人一同在櫻樹下共舞著，敬人最後在零的懷中結束了這場奇幻般的舞  
「你果然來了。」  
「抱歉我來遲了。」  
「不~你來的剛好。」  
敬人似乎早就知道零的到來，他不像離開時那麼的憤怒了，零擁抱著敬人兩人坐在一棵老櫻花樹下看著皎潔的月光享受著獨處的時刻  
「敬人...我...」  
「你看了那封信對吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「其實呢～當我知道你是為了賭約接近我時真的很受傷，但不知為什麼我的心還是想相信你，而那信算是我最後的賭注吧。」  
「沒想到還是被你擺了一道呢...」  
「是啊。零你知道這支舞的用意嗎？」  
「不是祈福之舞嗎?」  
「嗯。透過花朵綻放生命作為魔力的媒介將心願及祝福傳達給思念之人，為那個人奉獻自己的精神正是這支舞的用意。」  
「是為了你的青梅竹馬跳的吧。」  
「恩。但那是只限於自一人跳的時候，那是我為了祈求英智身體健康時而跳的，而這之舞若是在兩人跳的時候，這支舞能夠找尋命定之人所以這舞只能與自己的命定之人一同共舞才能夠完成，若是這個人不屬於你這舞將不會跳完。」  
「你的意思是說...」  
「現在這舞是為了你而跳的，我的精神一切都奉獻給你，若你要的是我的靈魂我願意雙手奉上，毫無怨言隨然我的靈魂並沒有那麼乾淨就是了...」  
敬人的眼神是如此的清澈笑容是如此純真，他現在更加明白他真的只是單純的喜歡著他，這感覺讓他的胸口暖暖的  
「我已經放棄那個賭約了，要處罰就隨便他好了，你的靈魂是我見過最純淨我很抱歉說出了那些話。」  
「能聽到你這麼說我很高興，比起失去靈魂我更害怕被你討厭...」  
「都是我的錯不會再說那些話了，我只想要你！我愛你敬人。」  
「我也是一樣的心情。」  
零親吻了敬人的唇激烈的像是在確認彼此的存在，互相的在渴望著彼此的體溫兩人就在櫻花樹下刻下對彼此的烙印  
TBC.


	13. 回憶的尾聲

兩人的關係恢復後敬人常常會與零在那棵櫻花樹下約會著，畢竟敬人的故鄉裡都是驅魔師對零會抱持著敵意，就算是這樣子兩人還是非常享受著這樣偷偷約會的氛圍  
「敬人和我回去吧~回到屬於我們兩人的別墅。」  
「我也想但是...」  
「但是什麼?難道跟你的青梅竹馬有關嗎?」  
「恩。英智的病況越來越糟了。」  
「我明白了，我會繼續在這裡等你直到你願意跟我一起回去。」  
「謝謝你，零。」  
沒錯無論多久他都願意等待著敬人只要他願意跟他回去，零每天都在等待敬人的到來就算只是短暫的見面，但是能夠聽見敬人的聲音他就能夠滿足了  
「好想見你喔~敬人你能感覺到本大爺的心情嗎?」  
零獨自站在櫻花樹下看著那飄渺又華麗的花瓣隨著風起舞的花瓣，多希望風能帶著這些花瓣和他的思念一同送到他思念的人身邊，他覺得自己的這個想法非常的少女但這也是他好久都沒有那麼渴求情感的溫暖了，敬人真的改變了他的生活  
「零!你在哪裡?」  
有一次零故意躲在櫻花樹上他故意隱藏了他的氣息並運用著粉色的花瓣擋住了他的身影，他好奇如果找不到他敬人會露出什麼樣的神情，是會生氣呢?還是會緊張一會呢?或許會哭出來喔~想到這裡零就藏不住嘴角的微笑  
「難道離開了嗎?該不會...零!」  
敬人這次真的非常的著急零在樹上看得非常愉快，但是這愉快的心情並沒有維持多久因為他看到了...敬人的眼淚，他沒想到自己的不見會讓敬人哭出來他嚇得趕快出現在敬人的面前  
「敬人!本大爺在這裡?!不要哭了好嗎...」  
「零...」  
一開始以為敬人看到他出現會狠狠揍他一拳但沒想到他一出現反而敬人哭得更慘，他不明白敬人為什麼要哭，難道是他又做錯什麼事了嗎?  
「敬人你怎麼了?是本大爺做錯什麼事了嗎?」  
「...不是...還好你還在...」  
零聽不懂敬人到底在說些什麼，所以只好先安撫好敬人的情緒在好好理解到底發生什麼事了，過了幾分鐘敬人終於停止了哭泣經過這件事後零決定不會在整敬人了  
「敬人你可以告訴我到底發生了什麼事了嗎?」  
「聽說有人發現了你的氣息，所以我...」  
「趕過來確認我的狀況?」  
「是的。」  
「但沒看到本大爺所以就以為我被他們給幹掉了，所以緊張到哭出來?」  
「恩...」  
敬人完全紅了臉零看到這個畫面也不禁紅了臉，他緊緊抱住敬人他的戀人怎麼可以這麼可愛啊!!!但是他的氣息怎麼會被人發現呢?  
『戀愛中的人總是會有些破綻的。』  
突然想起薩拉說的話，看來自己這陣子真的太鬆懈了  
「你在擔心本大爺嗎~」  
「廢話!你這傢伙雖然很強但有時候卻會輕敵然後害自己受傷!」  
居然又讓他感到不安了，這次真的是本大爺的失格  
「好啦~你能來我很高興。 」  
「看到你沒事我就安心了，但是你在這裡還是太危險了，所以你還是趕快回去那裡會比較好。」  
「我不要!如果你不和我一起回去!我就不走!」  
零聽到又要跟敬人分開他非常不愉快，他怎麼可能會讓他在離開自己的身邊  
「不行。我還必須照顧英智，他最近的身體狀況非常不穩定。」  
雖然知道那個英智對敬人是多麼重要但是聽到敬人又要為了他留下來不跟他走，他怎麼能夠讓其他人搶走他的敬人，就算是什麼救命恩人也是一樣的  
「又是他!我知道他對你很重要但你對我來說也很重要!」  
「零...我無法在你們之間做決定，但我一定會去找你的。」  
零看著敬人堅定的眼神他明白要讓敬人在他們兩人之間做決定對他是種殘酷，自己應該成熟點才對他無奈地想自己已經完全被栽在這個人的手裡了，他抱住敬人親吻著他的額頭輕聲的對他說著  
「我相信你，但是幾天後本大爺有個驚喜希望你能過來。」  
「什麼驚喜?」  
「說出來就不是驚喜了，三天後我會在這裡等你之後我就會離開可以吧~要準時到喔~」  
「恩。零對不起。」  
「不用向我道歉，誰叫本大爺喜歡你呢~」  
「遇見你真好。」  
多一點的信任才是維持一段感情的必要因素，敬人回去後他便開始準備著那份驚喜他期待著第三天的到來  
「希望他會喜歡這個禮物。」  
他拿著精心準備的禮物等帶著敬人的出現，但是到了約定的時間敬人還是沒有出現，難道是他忘記了?  
「不，敬人是個非常守時的人，一定是有事耽擱了。」  
正當他這麼想時周圍有了風吹草動，他以為是敬人但當他回過頭卻發現自己被一群驅魔師給包圍了，他想起敬人之前說他的氣息被人發現了看來這些傢伙真會挑時間  
「你這個傢伙!一定是你給少主下詛咒的!」  
「少主的身體一直惡化一定是你幹的好事!」  
那些驅魔師你一言我一語的不斷說著跟他無關的罪狀，話說他又不認識他們少主幹嘛要對他下詛咒阿，真讓他感到非常煩悶人類真的是無聊的生物  
「吵死了，你們少主的是根本跟本大爺一點關係也沒有，少亂給本大爺定罪!」  
「你這滿口謊言的魔物!我們才不會相信你的!」  
「真是愚蠢的生物，趕快閃一邊少破壞本大爺的心情了!」  
真是糟透了他可不想在今天跟這群傢伙鬼混  
「你在等敬人那個叛徒吧~」  
「什麼?」  
「看來你們真的是同黨呢!」  
「你這話是什麼意思?」  
「別以為我們什麼都不知道!那個敬人假借著去取血族心臟的理由去勾搭魔物，是為了消滅天道寺家!!」  
「是阿!當初就不明白少主為什麼要去救那個賤人，你應該也是看上了他的身體是吧~他確實看起來非常的美味~」  
「你再說一次...」  
「蛤~原來你不知道阿~那傢伙是靠身體才爬到那個位置的!少被他恰似純潔的面容給騙了，他不過是個低賤的娼妓!」  
「他平常那樣一絲不苟一定是身體留了很多吻痕!哈哈!」  
「都裝什麼清高阿~骨子裡不過是個欠人操的婊子!」  
那些驅魔師開始說著敬人的壞話，他們根本就不了解敬人他是多麼的努力多麼的用心，他們明明什麼都不懂就在惡意毀謗他  
「呵...呵...哈哈哈!」  
「你笑什麼難道你對他破滅了所以瘋了~」  
「人類真的是非常的有趣阿...如果不這樣批評比他們優秀的同伴就不會忽略自己的低劣。」  
「你說什麼!」  
「你們這些人根本就比不上敬人，他的靈魂是如此的純潔而高尚，但是你們呢~是那麼的汙濁不勘連讓低階魔物入口的機會都沒資格。」  
「少廢話了!你的死期到了!」  
他們突然發出了攻擊當然全部都被零給化解掉了，雖然零非常的強大但驅魔師的數量真的太多了讓他有些寡不敵眾  
「別放棄!他快要沒有退路了!」  
雖然都是一群爛貨但是他們各個確實都是優秀的驅魔師，必須很專心的才能夠化解每個攻勢，但...  
「零!!!!」  
「敬人?!」  
他聽見了敬人的聲音看到敬人平安無事他安心了，但因為那一秒的分心他有了空隙這給了那些傢伙機會，這下攻擊他可能會躲不過了  
「住手!!!!!」  
伴隨著敬人的語音落下所有人停止了動作，不...是他們全部失去意識了，剛才發生了什麼事?零疑惑的看著四周倒地的人們  
「敬人?」  
敬人的身體搖搖欲墜零馬上去撐住他，敬人的身體沒事應該是用掉了大部分的魔力，但是剛才那股魔力是怎麼回事?他發現敬人的櫻雪斷成了兩半，敬人看著斷成兩半的櫻雪笑了笑  
「抱歉了伙伴...辛苦你了。」  
「敬人剛才是?」  
「我只不過是釋放了所有魔力，作為媒介的櫻雪支撐不了所以斷裂了。」  
「我很抱歉讓你失去櫻雪。」  
「沒關係能保護到你我很高興。」  
他看著在他懷裡傻笑的敬人，雖然很好奇敬人為什麼有那麼強大的魔力，但只要他沒事就好了  
「下次別這麼做了，嚇死本大爺了!」  
「呵呵～我們趕快離開這裡吧。」  
「好。」  
「诶...?!」  
零以公主抱的方式抱起敬人，這舉動讓敬人瞬間滿臉通紅但無奈的是他現在也沒什麼力氣可以反抗，只能夠任由零這樣抱著他離開  
「逃到這裡應該可以了吧。」  
「我想應該沒有追兵了。」  
兩人到達到了一棵巨大的櫻花樹下這棵樹跟其他的樹相比更加的巨大並古老，而且這棵樹有著非同小可的魔力，應該是這片區域的主魔力供給這裡的魔力應該能讓敬人稍微恢復些魔力  
「這棵樹可真是巨大阿~」  
「是阿~這棵樹是最古老的櫻花樹，傳聞這是一名仙子親自種下種子並每天用純淨的泉水灌溉成長，必須是由祂認定的人才能夠搆著祂的樹枝運用它的魔力。」  
零想到剛才敬人釋放的魔力他看著作為魔力輸出的櫻雪，難道那股魔力的來源...  
「櫻雪是用祂的樹枝製作的嗎?」  
敬人搖搖頭看著落在手心的花瓣眼神有些黯淡的望著那棵古老的樹木  
「不。櫻雪是用祂身旁的子樹製作而成的，我沒有那個資格去碰觸祂。」  
「你試過?」  
「沒有，也沒必要去試，你應該也聽到了他們的言論吧。」  
零想起剛才那些人事怎麼侮辱他的敬人心中怒火再度升起  
「他們什麼都不懂，還是說那些都是真的?」  
「當然不!現在的我都是靠努力走來的!難道...你不相信我嗎?」  
「呵呵~本大爺才不管他們說什麼!我只相信我看到的，而我看到的是你最純淨的靈魂~」  
「淨說些甜言蜜語，但謝謝你相信我。」  
「所以說去試試看吧~」  
敬人有些猶豫地去觸碰櫻花樹的樹幹，最終他還是下定決心觸碰，頓時他感覺到了魔力充斥著他的身體，剛才的虛脫彷彿是假象  
「零...」  
「看吧!本大爺就說你是最純淨的人~」  
「恩...話說你說要給我的驚喜是什麼?」  
「那個阿~你閉上眼睛。」  
「還玩這招阿~你幼不幼稚?」  
「當然幼稚~但只對你幼稚~快點!快點!」  
「好啦~」  
敬人一臉狐疑的樣子看著零，但他最後還是相信零是不會傷害他，過了幾秒他感覺到了身上多了一個物件  
「好了可以睜開眼了~」  
「零...這是...」  
一條鍊墜零送給敬人雕著櫻花和玫瑰的鍊墜，敬人小心翼翼地欣賞著生怕會碰壞這樣禮物，這鍊墜裡還有一些小巧思他發現著鍊墜是可以打開的，而鍊墜裡放的正是他和零的合照下面還寫著『Je t'aime jusqu'à ma mort.(我愛你至死不渝)』  
「這是用來慶祝我們在一起的日子，到今天剛好滿100天。」  
「你都記得。」  
「是阿。我度過了數百年的日子但這一百天對我來說卻是無可取代的，希望能夠與你共度往後的日子。」  
「零。」  
零覺得自己的臉現在一定很紅，畢竟這是他第一次想要跟某個人常相廝守，他多期盼著往後的每天能夠快點到來，因為在未來能有他陪伴  
「喜歡嗎?」  
「恩...我很喜歡...謝謝你零~」  
敬人抱住零露出開心的神情，零明白現在的敬人有跟他一樣的想法和感受，這幸福感卻被溫熱的感覺破壞了  
「敬人?」  
「看來我是沒辦法回應你的感情了。」  
「什麼?」  
零低下頭發現敬人身上的白袍逐漸被鮮血染紅，剛才溫熱的觸感就是鮮血這到底是怎麼一回事，敬人虛弱的依靠在他的身上生命的氣息逐漸的消逝  
「那個叛徒死了!接下來就換你了!」  
「是你做的...」  
「你說什麼?」  
「可能被隊長你嚇到了!」  
「哈哈~那是他活該...」  
「敬人...敬人....」  
剛才圍剿他的其中幾個驅魔師站在他的面前，向零宣告著他的死亡宣言零像是沒聽到的一個人呢喃著什麼，零露出了象徵血族的獠牙，腥紅的眼眸被充滿殺意的怒火給完全佔據  
「看來終於願意露出真面目啦!」  
「你們真的不知道是惹了誰。」  
零展開自己的翅膀露出獠牙無一不是在宣誓自己黑暗之王的身分，這群人看到了終於發現自己惹到了不該惹的傢伙  
「怎麼了...啊!!!!!」  
「诶!啊!!!!!」  
接二連三地傳出了許多的哀號聲，四周圍的所有生物瞬間失去了生命跡象，剛才那些驅魔師也回歸了死亡的懷抱，但唯獨中心那棵櫻花樹依舊生生不息  
「零...」  
聽到了敬人微弱的呼喊零的理智逐漸回復，他回復自己的人形抱住奄奄一息的敬人  
「敬人!你撐著本大爺很快就可以治好你。」  
「恩...不用了...」  
「別放棄!很快就沒事的。」  
「零~櫻花為什麼會綻放的那麼美嗎?」  
「恩...現在不是說這個的時候!」  
「因為這些櫻花樹都是用鮮血所灌溉的。」  
「不要胡說了...」  
敬人的鮮血彷彿在灌溉那棵櫻花樹，櫻花的花瓣變得更加的虛華飄渺這景象就像是身處在幻境，跟這棵充滿生命力的櫻花樹相反敬人氣色逐漸慘白  
「對不起我愛你。」  
「不要離開我!敬人!」  
「零～如果...可以的話能否......在我的靈魂...深處刻下......你的名字...」  
「不...求求你...別說了...」  
「讓我來生能夠.......在人群中找到你......」  
「敬人...」  
敬人緩緩的將手中握緊的東西交給他，那是一顆染滿鮮血種子零看著那顆種子而敬人的氣息也消失了，零的眼淚潰堤這是他第一次感覺到了淚水的苦澀  
「為什麼...他離開了你卻還是充滿著力量!是你奪走了他的生命嗎!求求你把他還給我...求求你...」  
零看著櫻花樹不斷地散發著生命的氣息，下一秒花瓣凋落的速度加快了敬人的靈魂跟身體分離開來，零正準備收起敬人的靈魂但無論他在怎麼努力他的靈魂就是無法凝聚起來  
「難道是因為魔力衝擊讓靈魂破碎了嗎!不!不可以!」  
敬人的靈魂四處飄散，他徒勞的想抓住卻又抓不住最終只有一小片的靈魂落入沾著鮮血的種子上，種子發芽了逐漸長成樹苗被眼前的景象驚呆的零這才轉過頭，發現身後那棵櫻花樹失去了生命成了一棵巨大的枯木，而祂的身旁開滿了許多的彼岸花鮮紅的花瓣像是在嘲笑他們的別離  
「花與葉永不相見...原來我們的愛是那麼不允許嗎...」  
零哭著但也笑著彷彿是在說一切都沒事他所期望的未來還在等待著他去實現，但眼淚的苦卻不斷地告訴現實的殘酷，敬人的死的那天他朔間零的心也死了  
「放心。敬人我會實現我的諾言。」  
零抱起斷了氣的敬人並帶著那棵彷彿轉生的那棵樹苗離開了那片了無生機的大地，他並有回到那個充滿兩人幸福回憶的別墅而是回到了他的古宅，他走到了秘密房間將敬人放入水晶棺中並施下了魔法讓敬人身上沒有鮮血的痕跡就好像他現在只是睡著了  
「果然無論怎麼看你都好美阿...」  
零在敬人身旁種下了那棵樹苗，他每天都會用魔力灌溉著那棵樹苗，看著那棵櫻花樹逐漸成長茁壯就彷彿他還在他的身邊，零說到這裡藏不住他的眼中的難捨  
「原來是這樣的。」  
「看來那位敬人帶給你很深的感情。」  
「是阿~那段日子可以說是讓吾輩第一次有活著真好的感受。」  
零看著他的聽眾們有的人陷入沉思有的人則是一把眼淚一把鼻涕，零發現蓮巳家的長者似乎有什麼想法  
「怎麼了嗎?」  
「我並不是想質疑這段過往的真實性，您提到那個與我兒子相像的人類他的靈魂無法凝聚起隨後消散，但死亡妖精並沒有在另一個世界感應到他的靈魂，這是不可能的...除非?!」  
「什麼?父親您有什麼頭緒?」  
「除非那個人類的靈魂並不屬於那副軀體他的真身在另一處。」  
「意思是他的靈魂不是消散了而是回歸原來的身體。」  
「沒錯。」  
「那個意思就是說...」  
「恩。您口中的敬人應該正是我的兒子蓮巳敬人。」  
他心中的疑惑得到了解釋但是太多的訊息量讓他有些難以負荷，他的愛人還活著...敬人還活著...那為什麼...  
「為什麼他不記得吾輩?」  
「我想那是因為有人封印了他的記憶和他的靈魂不完全的緣故。」  
「靈魂不完全?父親您的意思是?」  
「敬人第一次回家的時候我就發現他的靈魂非常不穩定像是缺少了一些部份，但我一直以為是他背後的傷口導致他的魔力的流失而導致的結果，現在我終於知道原因了。」  
「該不會?!」  
「櫻花樹?!」  
「恩。看來那棵樹因為附著了敬人的靈魂所以才能夠如此的生命旺盛。」  
「那麼...只要他回收附在櫻花樹上的那部分的靈魂就能讓他回復記憶了嗎！」  
得出了這樣的結論零感到久違的快樂，但是長者卻是沈默的搖著頭  
「那樣還不夠，敬人當時看到你的鏈墜很明顯想起來一些事，但看到他反應看來有人不想讓他醒過來。」  
蓮巳臼人的話讓所有人再度想起他們一開始好奇的那位神族  
「天祥院英智。」  
「找我有什麼事？」  
一個聲音從眾人身後響起，所以人看向聲音的主人金色的頭髮天藍色的雙眸正是他們討論的人-天祥院英智

TBC.


	14. 物歸原主

所有人都沒有發現對方的靠近，但這裡是蓮巳家的住宅怎麼可能會讓其他人隨意進入更何況是與魔族互相排斥的神族  
「大家怎麼那麼緊張呢～」  
「你怎麼進來的！」  
悠人眼神銳利的看著天祥院英智，難道自己的結界出問題了嗎  
「冷靜點～你應該就是敬人的弟弟悠人了，放心你的結界非常完整我本人並不在裡面。」  
「什麼？」  
聽到英智的話所有人才發現這個站在他們面前的英智是透明的  
「我不過是幻影而已，不是本尊所以不用擔心。」  
對方露出了善意的微笑似乎剛才的劍拔弩張都不存在  
「那麼請問天祥院先生您有什麼事？」  
「我不過是來還東西的。」  
「什麼？還什麼？」  
「我想這是屬於你的。」  
天祥院的幻影來到了零的面前，他天藍色的眼眸似乎在打量著什麼，零發現有個東西出現在自己的手中  
「這個是...」  
「你就是朔間零吧～當時沒來得及感謝你照顧敬人，他不小心把這東西忘記還給你了所以我才特地跑這一趟。」  
零一看發現那正是他給敬人的鏈墜  
「不。這東西是屬於他的請汝還給敬人。」  
「嗯？難道是我搞錯了嗎？這上面的人不正是你嗎？」  
「是的，但這是吾輩送給他的。」  
英智並沒有拿過零手上的鏈墜但剛才溫和的眼神變成了冰冷的視線  
「你難道還想要繼續傷害他嗎？」  
「什麼？！」  
零被英智的話給愣住了，他這個話是什麼意思  
「既然物已經歸主了那我也該回去了，不然敬人找不到我可是又要緊張了，敬人的說教可是很長的呢～」  
英智的每一字每一句似乎都在挑判著零  
「汝到底想表示什麼！」  
「沒什麼～只是想告訴某些人不是你的東西就不要搶。」  
說完英智就消失在所有人的面前了  
「他到底在說什麼啊！」  
「主人不要放在心上!」  
「對阿!零...怎麼了?」  
「哈哈哈!」  
薰發現零有些不對勁那是他很久沒看到表情，彷彿就回到了兩千年前那樣玩世不恭  
「吸血渾蛋您怎麼了?」  
「這真的是太好了!」  
「天啊!你是真的壞掉了啊!」  
「不...大神我想零不是壞掉了....」  
「那主人到底是怎麼了?!」  
「對阿!難道是受到了對方的刺激!」  
「主人到底怎麼了?」  
「朔間先生?」  
不只是雙子跟大神連阿多和悠人也都緊張起來了  
「沒是~吾輩只是太開心了，敬人沒死...吾輩並沒有失去他!」  
「可是他現在不是跟那個天祥院在一起。」  
「笨蛋!你現在提這個做什麼阿!」  
「大神哥是笨蛋!」  
「笨蛋是大神哥!」  
「大神笨蛋。」  
「不準說我笨蛋！怎麼連阿多也這樣！」  
無視一旁鬧哄哄的眷屬們，零看著鮮紅的月亮露出邪魅的笑容  
「物歸原主～看來這下子又有新的目標了～」

天界  
敬人忙完所有的例行公事後回到了自己的房間裡，當他一進門就落入一個懷抱裡，隨後氧氣被人奪走他感覺到對方霸道的溫柔，在完全缺氧前對方終於鬆開他的雙唇，敬人癱軟在對方的懷中  
「敬人的唇還是這麼的甜呢～」  
「英智...幹嘛這麼突然啊...」  
敬人看清楚對方的面孔忍不住想給對方一拳，無奈的是在熱吻的過程讓他全身癱軟只能靠著對方  
「我們可是好久沒這麼親密了敬人～」  
「這都是為了工作。」  
「那些工作交給那些工作者去完成就好了，怎麼你都要親自出馬呢？」  
「那些任務不一樣並不是那些普通的工作者能完成的，更何況像是這次的任務要是讓新人去做他們不知道會發生什麼事...」  
「我明白你很照顧後輩但...敬人你也是會受傷的就算你是半神族中的佼佼者，我還是會擔心你的。」  
「英智。」  
「我愛你敬人，我不希望看到你受傷。」  
「你真會瞎操心，我蓮巳敬人才沒有你想像中的脆弱！你應該多信任你的右手才對！」  
敬人驕傲的小眼神讓英智想起過去兩人一起學習時的回憶，就是這樣他才會對他如此著迷  
「是啊～你可是我最驕傲的左右手。」  
敬人輕輕靠在英智的胸膛感受著英智的魔力，英智喜歡趁著幫敬人補魔的時候聞著敬人的味道，那參雜著他魔力的味道就像這個人是屬於自己的  
『既然物歸原主了，就不會再讓你搶走。』

TBC.


	15. 不可靠的契約

自從上次的任務結束後敬人總是夢到了自己身穿著白色的和服徘迴在開著櫻花的樹林裡，但他並沒有與此相關的記憶可是那個畫面卻又是如此的真實讓他感到非常的混亂，再加上英智的態度讓他也感到非常的奇怪好像在隱瞞著什麼，這些夢境他是不是知道些什麼  
「英智。」  
「敬人什麼事?」  
「我們談談好嗎?」  
「你們都退下吧。」  
大廳裡的所有人離開只剩下他們兩人，英智換下了平常冰冷的表情用非常寵溺的眼神看著敬人，只有在他們兩人的時候英智才會露出這樣的表情，才會變成他最熟悉的那個天祥院英智  
「是什麼樣的事情會讓敬人不惜打斷晨會也要跟我討論的事呢?」  
「英智你知道有什麼地方有著大片的櫻花樹林嗎?」  
「嗯?怎麼問這個?」  
「我最近一直夢到我穿梭在櫻樹林裡，但我並沒有相關的記憶...」  
英智聽到這臉沉了下來他抓著敬人的肩膀與他正眼對視敬人被嚇了一跳不知是因為英智的舉動還是因為那個眼神  
「那不過是個夢而已，敬人你不需要想太多。」  
似乎發現自己的失態英智恢復到一開始的樣子，他撫摸著敬人的臉龐感受著柔軟的肌膚下微微跳動的血管和觸碰到耳後時敏感的顫抖，這一切的一切都是他的不容許任何人奪走，就算是那個人...  
「英智?那個...很癢...」  
「喔~抱歉~我忘記敬人的耳朵非常的敏感呢~」  
「知道你還一直捏!」  
「因為敬人的反應很可愛啊~」  
「無藥可救...放開啦!我去通知其他人回來開會。」  
敬人推開英智離開了留下了英智一人在大廳裡，敬人想著英智剛才的舉動果然是隱瞞了些什麼，但如果想知道真相就必須靠他自己去調查了，他唯一的線索是白色的和服跟櫻花樹但這又要從哪裡找起?  
「齁呵呵~看來右手君出現煩惱了~」  
「這個令人煩躁的聲音是...日日樹出來吧!」  
「哎呀~不愧是右手君呢~」  
一個響指落下一名水色長髮的高挑男子出現在敬人的身邊，這個男人可以說是全天界裡最突兀的生物了，無論是他的外型還是舉止都是那麼毫無規律似乎沒有一條規則能夠限制住他的存在，或許這就是他存在的定義-無序  
「你來找我做什麼?日日樹」  
「看到自己的同伴有需求時當然要出來幫助一下囉~」  
「少在那裡稱兄道弟了你有什麼目的?」  
「還是這麼冷漠阿~我日日樹可對你非常真心的呢~」  
「你從來就不屬於任何立場，誰會知道你哪一天會背叛了英智!」  
「哎呀~哎呀~現在的我可是和你們站在同一個陣線上，原則上我是不會背叛英智當然還有你~」  
「原則?那種東西根本與你本身的存在背道而馳。」  
「看來敬人非常的排斥我呢~」  
敬人沒有爭辯因為日日樹涉雖然他確實是個非常的有能力無論是外交手段上還是在魔力才華上都是頂尖的人才，但同時也是非常跳脫常理又無視所有的規範的問題兒童，這樣的人物與他秉持的理念可以說是和他完全的相反所以他相當排斥這個人，但他最排斥他的原因是...  
「哈哈~看來我被我說中了!不過我還是想要跟右手君打好關係呢~畢竟這樣英智才不會擔心呢~」  
「打好關係。如果是要拿我威脅英智的話就想太美了，我不過是他的棋盤中的一枚棋子罷了。」  
「你真的應該把自己想得重要一點。」  
日日樹不知道何時已經出現在敬人的後面，像是挑逗般的在他耳邊低語著  
「血月- 第一型態」  
敬人召喚出血月拉開了彼此的距離並抵著日日樹的喉嚨  
「Amazing!真是有趣的反應呢~」  
「你到底在想做什麼?」   
日日樹一個彈指下瞬移到他的面前敬人來不及反應什麼就只能盯著那雙似乎能夠看透一切的紫眸彷彿要將自己的秘密給吞噬殆盡  
「我想幫你釐清那渾沌的夢境，或許說是記憶呢?」  
聽了日日樹的話敬人將血月收了起來看著這個充滿謎題的男人，日日樹伸出了他的右手這象徵著契約  
「做什麼?」  
「既然右手君不相信我的話我們就來簽訂契約。」  
「契約?那種東西能束縛你的嗎?」  
「就連惡魔都必須遵從契約，當然連我也是必須的~既然你這麼擔心的話契約內容就由你制定如何?」  
「嗯。我就相信你這次。」  
敬人握住日日樹的右手兩人之間被契約魔法環繞著，彼此都同意這場交易接下來就剩下契約內容了  
「Amazing!那來制定契約吧!」  
「契約內容乙方日日樹涉必須全程協助甲方蓮巳敬人將此事調查清楚，乙方不能因為任何因素背叛甲方，若是有背叛行為將授予極刑!」  
「真狠心阿~」  
「你到底接不接受?」  
「當然!但至少讓我加個條件吧~反正我是不會背叛你的~」  
「說吧。」  
「甲方蓮巳敬人契約期間不能排斥與乙方日日樹涉相處即使有越矩的行為~還必須稱呼我為『涉』不是『日日樹』!」  
「太糟糕了不接受!還有為什麼要叫你的名字啊!」  
敬人就知道這傢伙腦子不正常相信這傢伙的他腦袋大該有不正常了....  
「我這麼做是有用意的，如果你一直跟我保持這樣的距離我們是沒辦法好好的合作的~這一切是為了找出真相而做的考量啊!還是說敬人想到別的地方去了?」  
日日樹惡意的眼神讓敬人非常不爽  
「吵死了!如果你保證不對我亂來我就接受!」  
「我保證~」  
「那名字的部分呢?」  
「那是為了讓我們更加親近~」  
「那就不是必要啊!」  
「很重要的~」  
「算了...只是叫個名字。」  
「感謝您~」  
「我可以繼續了嗎?」  
「請~」  
「我半神族蓮巳敬人與無序日日樹涉在此簽訂這份契約，彼此以自身最高的名譽為擔保使契約成立。」  
契約魔法化作金線牽住了兩人的手腕後消失不見契約儀式結束這份契約在此刻生效  
「契約完成了~這下你可以安心了。」  
「希望你能好好遵守契約。」  
「你的日日樹一定不會讓你失望。」  
日日樹向敬人恭敬的行個禮表示著自己的忠誠，在那神秘的笑容背後究竟藏著多少的秘密，敬人雖然好奇但是他也無意去調查現在最要緊的是那些奇怪的片段和英智隱瞞的事  
「我們要從哪裡開始?」  
「看來我們必須先到一個地方一趟了。」  
「哪裡?」  
「幻之森林。」

TBC.


	16. 幻之森林

古老的大地劃分為各個地域像是豐饒富裕神域或是困難嚴苛魔域，而有的地方是至今少有生物去探訪的神秘區域，人們稱那裡為幻域而其中幻之森林更是其中一個最不歡迎所有的生靈的地域，裡面的居民都是上古精靈他們排斥著除了他們之外的生靈所以那裡並不向外開放，但那裡的規則對一個人完全不適用  
「我們到啦!幻之森林的入口~」  
「你知道幻之森林是有結界的吧?」  
「當然啊!每一個區域都有結界保護著，這是這個世界的常識啊!」  
「而幻之森的結界更是其中用強大也難以破解的古精靈語編寫而成的。」  
「沒錯!不愧是優秀的蓮巳副會長呢~完全正確!」  
「所以我們要怎麼進到裡面!如果不是上古精靈是進不去的!」  
敬人真的會這傢伙個氣死難道他真的以為隨便彈個指就可以進到結界裡面的嘛!  
「別生氣啦!我當然知道囉~不過那是規定而且...」  
日日樹輕輕彈了個指頭敬人頓時覺得世界天旋地轉下一秒兩人就出現在幻之森林的結界內，這讓敬人感到震驚他決定把剛才的想法收回去  
「日日樹...」  
「我就說吧!規定對我無效~還有契約要叫我涉不是日日樹~」  
「真是的...」  
「你一定是在想我最好能夠靠一個響指就讓我們進來對吧~」  
日日樹完全看穿了敬人剛才的想法這個讓敬人無法否認，但他突然想到既然連這麼難的結界他都可以這麼輕易的進來了，那麼豈不是天之宮殿裡所有的房間他都可以隨意進入了?!  
「你這傢伙不會有進去那些不對外開放的房間裡吧?」  
「诶?」  
「你這傢伙果然進去過了!!!!那裡可是有很重要的寶物跟禁忌的詛咒!不能隨意進去的!」  
「那些東西我一點也都不感興趣~我還以為你說的是你的房間呢~」  
「不感興趣就不要亂進去!等等...我的房間?你去我的房間做什麼?」  
「恩...沒什麼啦!」  
「日日樹涉...你這個...!」  
敬人正準備對這個傢伙怒吼卻被日日樹摀住嘴  
「雖然我知道你想要發洩你心中的怒火，但要是我們被發現了一樣是會被趕出去的喔~」  
『你以為是誰的錯...』  
敬人給了日日樹一個大大的白眼但現在他們的情況就是入侵者確實要低調一點  
「好啦!我們還是需要一身偽裝才行，畢竟我們還是太過顯眼了~」  
日日樹再度彈了個響指兩人的外貌變得與上古精靈一樣  
「你的魔法還真的事非常多元阿。」  
「我可是日日樹涉這點小把戲沒什麼呢~」  
敬人真的不得不佩服日日樹的魔力，如果可以的話他真的不想要跟這傢伙成為敵人不然吃虧的絕對是自己，兩人接著走進森林裡的深處  
「話說我們要找什麼人?」  
「我的一個老朋友~」  
「希望他不要像你一樣奇怪。」  
「放心吧!他是個好孩子呢~」  
樹屋裡的神秘人看著水晶球笑了笑眼裡充滿著期待  
「看來有人來了呢~而且是個好久不見的人呢~」  
但看到涉身後的敬人眼神沉了下來露出有些不悅，兩人抵達了一棵古木面前日日樹輕輕敲了樹幹一扇門出現在兩人面前，日日樹輕輕的推開門兩人就這樣走進了古木  
「哎呀~哎呀~真是稀客呢~」  
一位紅髮的上古妖精雖然背對著他們但他似乎對他們的到來一點也不驚訝  
「果然還是逃不過你的法眼呢~夏目」  
「呵呵~涉哥哥是什麼風把你吹來的?」  
「這次需要你的幫忙呢。」  
「如果是涉哥哥的請託我一定會幫忙的，但...你怎麼帶來一條蛇呢～」  
一陣風吹來將敬人打在牆上看來對方一點也不歡迎他，敬人不甘示弱的召喚血月來抵擋這陣強風，在風被切開的瞬間上古精靈也沒鬆懈下來，在一觸即發的場面下傳來突兀的拍掌聲  
「Amzing!你的魔力進步了許多呢～夏目」  
「很高興得到師傅的讚美。」  
「但！你怎麼能對我的契約主隨意攻擊呢～這麼做太不穩健囉～」  
「非常抱歉，但這人身上充滿死亡的氣息。」  
「這也難怪啦畢竟人家可是死神呢～帶點死亡之氣也是正常的～」  
「你們到底在說些什麼啊...話說日日樹你們認識？」  
「忘了跟你介紹了，這位是上古精靈-逆現夏目，是元素精靈掌管著五大元素，算是幻之森林管理者之一。」  
「多多指教。」  
「我是半神族-蓮巳敬人，請多多指教。」  
對方友好的伸出手敬人理所當然的回應沒想到眼前一片黑意識瞬間消失，在倒下之際日日樹接住了他的身體  
「怎麼樣？」  
「他的靈魂少了一大部分再加上因為斷翼的關係他的魔力無法穩定在體內流動都會散失掉，他能活著已經是奇蹟了奇怪的是他體內的元素居然能在如此殘缺的身體裡達到巧妙的平衡，他到底是什麼人啊？」  
「很有趣對吧！聽說以前他非常的正常是經過一場意外後才變成這個樣子。」  
「流失的魔力必須依賴其他人的魔力才能補足，有人在幫他補魔是吧？」  
「嗯，會定期幫助他補魔。」  
「這個人的問題非常棘手。若是不讓靈魂快點完整的話，無論補魔的人力量再大魔力再強也會造成兩敗俱傷。」  
「你也是這麼認為的呢～」  
「看來你早就知道了...難道！是你在替他補魔的？！」  
「不！不不不！沒有人能夠承受的了無序的混沌魔法，不過體內元素的平衡是我在負責的但是他並不知道，我這次來是想解開上鎖他記憶的魔法。」  
日日樹的表情變得非常嚴肅這還是第一次讓夏目看到這樣的表情  
「我這裡解不開的，這方面你可以去找那傢伙太就住在這樓上，那傢伙雖然平常很廢但解咒是他的專長。」  
「謝謝你夏目。」  
「誰叫你是我的師父呢～不過還是奉勸你不要陷得太深否則受傷的可能是你自己。」  
「哈哈哈！我可沒那麼好對付呢！」  
氣氛伴隨著日日樹的笑聲恢復了一開始的輕鬆，日日樹說完就抱著還昏迷的敬人上樓，樓上的房間跟樓下有著奇怪道具有些不同空間裡充滿著滿滿的書集，整齊有序的排列在書架上看來是個很喜歡書的人  
「在哪裡呢?诶?」  
日日樹四處張望著找尋夏目所說的那個人直到看到好幾團青藍色的毛團在書架周圍移動使他好奇的靠過去，近看才發現那些毛團原來是小精靈正在打掃著書架，應該是那個人的使魔之類的，涉靠近其中一隻小精靈身邊禮貌地詢問  
「請問一下，你們的主人在哪裡呢?」  
「(´◓Д◔`)」  
小精靈呆呆地看著涉手腳不斷的揮舞著，看起來像是想表達什麼涉明白後笑了笑伸出了手  
「原來你們不會說話啊~那可以帶我過去找他嗎?」  
小精靈點點頭後跳上了涉的手，依照小精靈的指示他發現了一個暗門推開後有一個密室，裡面有一個人正躺在躺椅上呼呼大睡那個人有著跟小精靈相似的外觀特徵，看來他正是他要找的人了  
「謝謝你囉~」  
「(⁰▿⁰)」  
「好了~接下來~」  
跟小精靈道謝後日日樹彈了個響指一桶水就落在那個藏青色的腦袋上，這樣的舉動讓那個人嚇得彈了起來，扶正了睡歪的眼鏡看清楚眼前的人後露出了慌亂表情  
「你...是日日樹涉?!」  
「哈囉~青葉紡，好久不見啦!」  
「好久不見...你怎麼會突然來訪呢?」  
「因為一些小事啦!哈哈~你剛剛的表情可真是Amzing~」  
「呵呵~還是這麼喜歡捉弄我呢~是夏目讓你上來的吧。」  
「是阿。」  
結束問候青葉開始用魔法將自己溼透的身體弄乾  
「是夏目處理不了的事嗎?」  
「他說你是這方面的專家，所以就來找你啦~」  
「解咒是吧~那是什麼詛咒、魔咒?」  
「跟封鎖記憶相關的。」  
「诶~那可能有些困難了，真難得你中咒語呢~」  
「不是我。」  
「诶?那是...」  
青葉這時才發現除了日日樹以外還有一個人，當他看清楚日日樹抱著的人時嚇得眼鏡都快掉到地上了  
「他...他怎麼會出現在這裡啊?!」  
「你小聲一點，他應該好幾天都沒有好好睡覺了。」  
「抱歉~他怎麼會在這裡?英智那裡發生了什麼事嗎?」  
「並沒有發生什麼大事，但他最近的情緒有些不穩定。」  
「英智本來就是那種捉摸不定的孩子嘛~」  
「我相英智最近的狀況應該跟敬人的記憶相關。」  
「這樣子的話，我來檢查看看好了。」  
青葉手中運起藍色的魔力輕輕的放在敬人的額頭上，過一陣子後藍色的魔力最後化成光點消失了，青葉驚恐的睜開雙眼氣息非常混亂  
「怎麼了?」  
「我剛剛試圖解開他的記憶但被一股魔力給阻擋在外，而且那魔力不是普通的強大。」  
「所以你沒辦法解開他的咒語?」  
「是的。這咒語必須由施法者自己解開則靠其他外界的力量強制解開是沒辦法的，甚至會傷害到被施咒人。」  
「沒有其他方法嗎?」  
「我想是有的，他必須找出這段記憶裡的關鍵事物或景象，這樣才有辦法不靠施咒者本人解除這個咒語。」  
「記憶的關鍵。」  
「恩。他怎麼會中如此強大的咒語呢?」  
「這應該是英智親自下的咒，他似乎不希望敬人想起這段記憶。」  
「但...他為什麼這麼做呢?」  
「不知道，就像你所說的他是個捉摸不定的孩子啊~」  
得到了解咒方法後涉就帶著敬人離開了夏目的樹屋，回到了天域的宮殿裡他送敬人回到他的房間裡，此時發現房裡有另一個人在  
「英智。」  
「涉，你怎麼會抱著敬人呢?」  
「我們兩人出去辦事結果右手君的魔力耗盡了，來不及回來就睡著了所以我就抱他來啦~」  
「敬人真是的又在逞強了嗎?涉謝謝你送他回來。」  
「不用謝~我是屬於大家的日日樹涉~」  
「哈哈~涉果然是涉總是能帶給我歡笑~」  
「沒事的話我就先告辭了。」  
涉向英智行個禮後便彈指離開了，英智靠近熟睡的敬人輕輕撫摸他熟睡的臉龐  
「還是這麼毫無防備呢~沒關係的很快就不會有什麼可以阻饒我們了，最後的勝利會是完全的屬於我們的~而到時候我們就能夠永遠在一起了。」  
英智在敬人的額頭落下一個吻後離開了房間，敬人這時緩緩整開雙眼手觸碰著剛剛英智親過的位置  
「英智...你說的到底是什麼意思?」  
敬人陷入了沉思他總覺得一個不詳的事情即將發生

TBC.


	17. 結為聯盟

天祥院英智到訪讓零燃起了另一個目標，他赤紅色的眼眸裡充滿了幹勁有如幾千年時的那樣，身邊慵懶的氣場消失的無影無蹤黑暗之王正式覺醒了  
「好啦!既然對方都已經下了戰帖那麼吾輩也不能在這裡坐以待斃~」  
「朔間你打算怎麼做?」  
「對方並沒有表示要做什麼的話，我們就只能夠靜靜地等待了。」  
「對方也不是沒有任何作為喔~」  
「诶!吸血渾蛋你是什麼意思?難道你已經有頭緒了?」  
「恩~」  
「什麼意思?!朔間先生能否詳細的告訴我們。」  
「喔~可以是可以?但汝等要拿什麼跟吾輩做交換呢?」  
「交...交換?!吸血渾蛋!你這是在趁火打劫嗎?!」  
「說趁火打劫也太難聽了吧~情報交換本身就是一種交易，取得這些資訊可必須耗費大量的風險和資金，怎麼可能就這麼輕易的就告訴別人呢~」  
「朔間先生說的一點也沒錯，能夠掌握情報的人才能取得優勢我接受條件。」  
「不愧是蓮巳家的少當家阿~真抱歉我的眷屬連這點常識都沒有，還有小狗...」  
「就說了本大爺不是狗...」  
「吾輩雖然很中意汝那天塌下來也不怕的脾氣，但...汝最好還是給吾輩收斂一點，吾輩可沒興趣當慈善家阿~。」  
大神在零的眼裡看到了殺氣這還是他在成為眷屬以來第一次看到他露出這樣的表情，身上的氣場也與之前完全不同這就是那個男人真正的樣子嗎?  
「抱...歉...」  
「恩。回歸話題吧!吾輩能夠提供汝等所需要的情資，而汝等能夠給予吾輩與此等值的東西呢?」  
「我們蓮巳家擁有全半神族最強大著的咒術...」  
「吾輩才不想要那麼無聊的東西呢~」  
「诶?那麼古老的捲軸?大量的金錢?」  
「那些東西吾輩通通不需要。」  
「那麼請問朔間先生不，血族長老朔間殿下您究竟想要什麼?」  
蓮巳悠人愣住了但他不能夠在這裡退縮，否則會辜負父親跟兄長的用心可是他實在無法看出眼前這個男人究竟想要什麼  
「吾輩想要的東西只有一樣，而只有汝等能夠做到。」  
「什麼?」  
「吾等結盟吧!」  
「嗯?結盟?」  
「是的，吾等能夠透過結盟來互相交流情資並提供彼此的資金與技術。」  
「這樣一來資源就不會只有一方獨佔，但是這樣對我們有什麼優勢?如果結盟勢必要聽其中一方，若是只對你們有益那豈不是我們理當吃虧了，更何況我們還不知道你的情報是真是假。」  
「汝會起疑那是正常的，但汝放心吧!這些情報可是透過人魚族和妖精族去進行蒐集的，可以說是百分之百的準確喔~」  
「擁有預測未來的人魚之眼跟分辨真偽的妖精之眼，這樣確實能夠確保情報的真偽但從這裡可以看得出來你的聯盟裡並不只你一人。」  
「恩。有部分的人魚族跟妖精族的勢力，當然還有部分的惡魔與獸人族，所以這個聯盟並不會是由吾輩全權做主而是透過議會的方式來達成共識。」  
「既然如此為何還需要我們呢?」  
「汝應該還有王牌藏在手裡對吧~除去強大的咒術外應該還有更有價值的東西吧~」  
「什麼?」  
「還想裝傻嗎?蓮巳當家。」  
零那彷彿要將他身吞活剝的視線讓悠人趕到了前所未有的恐懼，這比他在決戰舞台時感受到的恐懼更上一層，他現在究竟是在虛張聲勢還是他真的知道藏在蓮巳家最底層的機密，要直接告訴他嗎?但是如果告訴他的話就是承認我輸了...我該怎麼辦?還是裝傻吧...  
「我...」  
「告訴他吧，悠人。」  
「父親?可是那是我們只屬於蓮巳家的機密啊!」  
「告訴這個人吧。我認為這個男人不會背叛我們的。」  
「你一開始的目的就是為了那個東西對吧?」  
「呵呵~身為半神的汝等不屬於神也不屬於魔在這兩者之間達成了奇妙的平衡，所以稱為半神雖然有神格卻不被神族給承認，擁有魔的力量理念卻也與魔族格格不入，在這樣處境應該造成種族分裂，一部份的族人主張放棄魔力而成為神，另一部份主張放棄神格化身為魔。」  
「恩。因為這樣的兩派主張使得種族無法團結，成為了所有族群中最弱小的族群被周遭的勢力併吞。」  
「但是汝等存活下來了，也成為了神與魔中的第三勢力這其中到底發生了什麼呢?這個弱小的族群究竟是如何升格成世界第三勢力呢?這是會讓人感到非常的好奇~有可能獲得了造物主的諭旨，又或許是取得了其他勢力的支援?」  
「不斷分裂的我們因為這樣的內鬥而使得即將滅族，這時半神族出現了一個新的勢力不屬於神也不屬於魔的第三勢力產生，而那位引領著那股勢力的人正式我們蓮巳家的祖先。」  
「接著，他們用只屬於半神族能夠擁有的力量終結了分裂，並且使他們的勢力逐漸增長，而這其中的秘密正就是汝等擁有了能夠弑神滅魔的武器對吧?」  
「沒錯。蓮巳家族世世代代擁有著能夠斬殺神格與魔道的武器，這是讓我們能夠不受到其他種族騷擾的秘密，而這些武器只有半神族才能夠使用，就因為不屬於神也不屬於魔才能夠斬斷那些與他們格格不入的事物。」  
「只要汝等擁有那個對於吾輩就是威脅。」  
「若我不答應結盟的話呢?反正我這邊缺少的不過是你的情報，你也承認這對你來說也是威脅。」  
「哼~如果一開始汝不需要這個情報的話，汝等就不會開口與吾輩進行談判了，雖然汝等現在擁有強大的兵器但是能夠使用他們的人是不是逐漸在減少?甚至可以說能夠使用他們的人屈指可數。」  
「沒想到這你竟然也知道，應該說你的情報網真的非常優秀呢~能夠使用這些武器的人必須擁有極大的魔力和意志力，若是缺少其中一項都會被武器給反噬，但因為現今大陸上的魔力不知為何的開始衰退，新生代的後輩僅僅能夠斬斷靈魂能夠使用這項力量的人只剩下本家中的少數人。」  
「再加上家主之位的鬥爭減少了許多的菁英分子是吧?雖然有強大的武器卻沒有使用者只是徒勞，再這樣下去這消息遲早會被其他種族的人知道汝等就即將走向...毀滅。」  
朔間零直直盯著蓮巳悠人那眼神似乎透漏著他的勝利，悠人明白若是持續維持現況滅族是遲早的事，或許...  
「好啦~是要跟吾輩結為同盟共享資源和技術還是維持現狀等待滅亡呢?汝要答應還是不答應呢?」  
朔間零這個角色真的不容小覷當初的自己是哪裡來的自信會贏這個人啊!對了...是那顆該死的寶石惹得禍，還好對方不計前嫌否則早就被併吞掉了  
「我答應與你們同盟但是我們有條件，必須維護我們半神族的權力我方要求議會的席次。」  
「那當然沒有問題，那吾等來簽約吧!」  
兩人達成了結盟的協議在一旁觀看的其他人完全被零的樣子驚呆了，雖然早就知道零本來就是個強大的人但沒想到的是他居然擁有著如此廣大的情報網，再加上他能夠輕易地就與大陸上的第三勢力結盟，這個男人實在是太過可怕了真想不透他在頹廢以前是什麼樣子阿...  
「既然我答應了你的要求，那麼請你告訴我天界的情報。」  
「沒問題。」  
將情報告訴悠人後零起身準備返回城堡，畢竟這個地方已經沒有待下去的必要了  
「走吧~吾等該回去了，真想趕快回到溫暖的棺材裡睡個覺~」  
「要回去了?」  
「是阿，再繼續待在這裡也沒什麼意義了。」  
「謝謝你們的招待。」  
「有機會的話歡迎你們再度光臨。」  
「希望下次見面不用再玩那種危險的遊戲了。」  
「那是當然的!不會再發生了!」  
悠人一聽到他們說起莫斯可的事臉馬上都羞紅了起來，他心想如果還有機會見到那顆寶石他一定會把他砸個稀巴爛  
「「呵呵~下次見囉~」」  
「等等朔間先生!」  
「嗯?還有什麼事?」  
「我想有一樣東西你應該會想要，或許應該交給你會比較好。」  
零思索著究竟是什麼東西會是他會想要的，悠人支開了所有人帶零來到了這座宅邸的其中一個房間，那裏非常的乾淨而悠人卻拿起了角落裡最不起眼的袋子，他將那個黑色的袋子交給了零，那個袋子有點沉而且讓他感受到魔力的氣息，那股氣息有種非常熟悉的感覺這讓他更將好奇袋子裡的物品，於是他決定打開這個袋子當他看清楚那樣東西時露出了驚訝的表情  
「這個是...」  
「恩。這是敬人哥哥的半翼，為了讓我當上家主而施計讓哥哥冠上莫須有的罪名，斬斷了那不屬於半神族的羽翼母親原想將這半翼給扔掉，而我卻利用關係將它留了下來並用魔力將它保存起來，因為...」  
「那是他的一部份。」  
「是的，在哥哥失去翅膀的那一天我也失去了他，這半翼可以算是我唯一能夠留下來的他，但是哥哥既然願意再度回來了我也不需要再依賴這個了。」  
「難道汝沒打算將這半翼還給他嗎?」  
「我沒有那個勇氣對於這半翼對他來說是永遠的傷害無論是身體還是心靈，我不想在傷害他第二次。」  
「那為什麼給吾輩?」  
「我想我已經不需要這東西了，但你應該會需要它吧?如果你不願意收下也沒關係。」  
零看著手上那經過魔力而保存良好的漆黑半翼，他能感受到羽翼上熟悉的氣息這個氣味讓他無比的懷念，感覺就像他還在他的身邊  
「不。讓吾輩留著吧，謝謝汝。」  
「不客氣。」  
悠人送走了朔間一行人後看著高掛在天空的那一輪明月，回想起零在訴說著與另一個敬人故事時的表情，忍不住笑出聲來  
「看來哥哥也遇到了對的人呢~」  
朔間使用瞬間移動很快地就帶著所有人回到了UNDEAD的城堡，所有人都像是經歷了一場長途旅行似的臉上充滿著疲憊，原本以為是一趟可以放鬆遊玩的外出沒想到居然要接受如同地獄般的試煉，但也陰錯陽差之下發現他們主人最深層的秘密也算是頗有收穫啦~  
「好啦~吾輩要先去歇息了，汝等也盡早休息囉~」  
「好~」  
零獨自走進密道裡抵達了城堡底下的那間密室裡，映入眼簾的粉色景象讓他終於有回到家了的感覺了，他走到櫻花樹下的玻璃棺旁看著躺在裏頭的青年和那個前幾晚遇到的那個人一樣的臉龐，他的眼淚終於忍不住落下來他當初真的以為永遠失去了他，還好這一次他還有機會將他挽回  
「這一次吾輩絕不會輕易放手，在等一下很快就能夠在一起了。」  
零隔著玻璃棺親吻了他並將那半翼放到了櫻花樹下後就離開了密室，但他沒有發現的是半翼消失在櫻花樹下，而多了一對目光注視著零離開的背影

TBC.


	18. 重要的夥伴

敬人那晚聽到了英智的獨白總覺得有什麼事情即將要發生了，他如果直接詢問英智肯定會被他用其他理由給搪塞，最好的方法就是利用其他管道去調查但現在最要緊的是他的身體，最近他經常感覺到身體被掏空魔力再多也不夠他的身體到底是怎麼了，他失去記憶的那兩年是否能夠解釋這個疑問  
「日日樹，別躲了你在這裡對吧?」  
「真不愧是右手君呢~但請記得契約內容不該稱呼我為『日日樹』吧~」  
「恩...涉，你到底想做什麼?」  
「呵呵~不是能好好說出口嗎~我想帶你去一個地方~」  
「什麼地方?」  
「不用那麼戒備嗎~你不是想知道你失去的記憶?」  
「可是上次不是去幻之森林連上古精靈都沒辦法解開嗎?」  
敬人想起了那次他們前往幻之森林找尋幫助但卻一無所獲  
「恩~除去解除魔咒以外還有別的想起記憶的方法阿~」  
「說來聽聽。」  
「記憶就像是拼圖一樣，有時候會缺少一些部份但是當你找到那片碎片，就能夠將畫面完整拼出來所以只要能夠找到你的記憶碎片就能夠把那段記憶復原。」  
「真有道理，沒想到你還居然能夠想到。」  
「我是屬於你的日日樹涉，我當然會想盡一切辦法來滿足你~」  
「如果除去你那奇怪的性格的話就完美了。」  
「哈哈~那樣可是直接抹除掉我的存在了呢~沒想到右手君是如此冷血之人啊~」  
「無藥可救，那我們第一步該怎麼做?」  
「我想就先從那片粉色的大地開始吧。」  
在夢境裡不斷出現的粉色大地那裏莫名的熟悉卻又有些陌生，或許那裏正式解開一切的關鍵，但是這一趟應該會花些時間還是需要做一些準備不能讓一會的行政癱瘓  
「弓弦。我要出去一陣子麻煩你處理一下事務。」  
「是沒問題，但蓮巳大人怎麼突然需要外出呢?」  
「我要去忙一些個人的事，還有...麻煩幫我盯一下姬宮他剛升格為幹部，可能會有些濫用權力。」  
「那是當然身為姬宮家的執事一定會多注意未來家主的言行舉止。」  
「交給你我就安心了。」  
「能幫上大人的忙我也非常榮幸。」  
「謝謝。新人的指導也麻煩你了。」  
「交給我伏見請您放心，蓮巳大人祝您旅途平安。」  
最近議會來了一批新人而姬宮桃李正是其中一位，姬宮家族是天使種的貴族難免會有些心高氣傲，但撇去這些姬宮還算是可造之材也多虧他的執事伏見弓弦非常能幹，讓他們在正式成為議會幹部前一直有好風評，接下來還有一位新人...  
「衣更。」  
「副會長?!找我有什麼事?」  
「不用那麼驚訝吧?我又不會把你吃掉。」  
衣更真緒上次的死神測驗獲得了全班第一名，雖然是半神與精靈種的混血但非常會運用各種族的優勢，是個指日可待的優秀人才對他的印象本該是如此，但在上次回收原罪寶石任務時在萬聖節派對遇見他後，發現他居然與血族的朔間凜月非常的親暱...更是在之後發生的莫斯可上也有看到他的身影，他與....那個...他是誰...為什麼想不起來...  
「副會長...副會長?」  
「抱歉，剛才走神了。」  
「沒關係!副會長有什麼事?」  
「你的報告我收到了做得很好，但有些細節你還是要多多注意。」  
「好!謝謝副會長。」  
「你很優秀我非常期待你的表現。」  
「是!」  
「那個...」  
「什麼?」  
「不...沒事。你先下去吧。」  
不知為什麼總覺得他想不起來的那個人好像是個很重要的人，而且他們之間也有約定可是為什麼他的模樣會如此的模糊...好像是有人不願意讓他想起來似的  
「右手君~我們該出發了。」  
「恩。走吧。」  
敬人就跟著涉離開了真緒看著剛離開的兩個人，腦裡滿是疑惑總覺得上次在莫斯可上遇見的副會長時才發現原來大家說得傳說中的死神居然就是夢之咲議會的副會長，夢之咲議會是整個夢之咲大陸的管理者  
因為神域各區的種族為了各自的利益而讓整片神域壟罩著萎靡的氣息，最後力量最強大的神族菁英也是現任議會會長天祥院英智終結了紛爭使神域回到了和平時代透過議會平定神域上的糾紛，尤其是在王都每一個種族都非常重視議會的規則，雖然會長天祥院英智非常強大但實質上議會的營運是由副會長掌管  
但副會長不常出現在眾人面前一直都是神祕的存在導致有些人非常不服氣，甚至來挑戰副會長的職位但都被一一的打退了，現在他終於明白了這位神秘的副會長的真面目應該也不會有人敢去挑戰他了，而且在挑戰他之前還必須先通過他的另外兩位眷屬  
能夠擁有兩位龍族眷屬的傳說死神如果還不服氣他當副會長那到底還有誰來當比較合適阿...雖是如此副會長的能力確實非常強能夠讓人信服，只是他究竟與凜月的哥哥有什麼關係?而且他們還...接吻了?!(雖然當初是為了救副會長)，還是去問問凜月吧...或許他知道些什麼  
「蓮巳殿下!」  
「但那。」  
「颯馬?鬼龍?你們怎麼在這裡?不是還有新進的戰鬥人員訓練嗎?」  
敬人跟涉才剛離開議會廳不久就被人叫住，而叫住他的正是他的眷屬也是夢之咲議會的防護戰力代表鬼龍紅郎跟神崎颯馬，他們除了陪伴他去處理困難的任務外也負責培訓戰鬥人員  
「蓮巳殿下您要去哪裡?」  
「我有一點事情要辦要離開議會一陣子。」  
「那我們身為你的護衛應該要陪同才對啊!怎麼會是跟這傢伙!」  
颯馬指著站在一旁的日日樹涉不滿地說，敬人有些困擾因為他不知道要如何向他們解釋  
「颯馬，很抱歉這個任務不能讓其他人知道。」  
「但那你又在逞強了，你也該學會依賴我們了吧?」  
「鬼龍殿下說的對，我們都一起撐過了那麼多苦難了，難道還有事情不能跟我們說嗎?」  
「並不是這樣的。」  
「那你就告訴我們吧，我們不會說出去的。」  
「我無法告訴你們整件事的來龍去脈，並不是我不信任你們因為連我自己都不清楚。」  
「難道又是有關那個叫天祥院的男人!我現在去斬斷他!」  
「颯馬你冷靜一點。」  
「我這次不帶你們去也是為了不讓英智起疑心，如果我帶著你們就代表去執行困難的任務，最近沒什麼大事件英智肯定會懷疑的。」  
「但那，我相信你但是你為什麼不要讓那個人知道呢?」  
「我現在還沒辦法面對英智，等我釐清一切後我會再向他說明的。」  
「這樣我明白了，但是請你出去小心你可是我們重要的主人呢~」  
「蓮巳殿下!有危險請記得召喚我們!」  
「放心我會的...你們可是我最重要的家人。」  
敬人溫柔摸了摸颯馬的頭，他明白他們兩人的擔心畢竟是一起前進的夥伴，再加上他們知道他的身體狀況說不緊張也難為他們了，但是這次的狀況真的很特別所以也只能這樣跟他們說  
「但那，這個我想還是交給你，看你想怎麼用都可以。」  
「蓮巳殿下請收下吧!」  
「這是?」  
鬼龍跟颯馬遞出了一個御守敬人接過了他們給的御守仔細端詳著發現這個應該是他們兩個親手做的裡面放著的是他們的鱗片，這個在龍族裡代表著祝福與守護看來這兩隻龍還真是非常關心自己呢~  
「謝謝你們，我會好好使用它的，你們也記得保密。」  
「恩。」  
「遵命。」  
隨後就道別了了兩人敬人看著手中的御守暖心的笑了，這個反應讓站在一旁被無視很久的日日樹忍不住調侃了一下  
「他們真的很愛你呢~」  
「他們可是我重要的夥伴，難道你沒有嗎?」  
「曾經有...但他們都太我行我素了~還是一個人最好!」  
「雖說我們是因為契約才一起行動，但我現在勉強可以說是你的夥伴。」  
「诶?」  
日日樹難以置信地看著敬人畢竟他從沒想過敬人會這樣說，明明平常總是當他害蟲的但這讓他感到非常的開心  
「我們快點出發吧!不然英智很快就會發現不對勁的。」  
「好的~」

TBC.


	19. 靈魂的碎片

經過調查後他們很快就找到了幾處與敬人夢境那片粉色大陸相似的地點，他們很快就起身前往但找了幾處卻還是一無所獲，很快的久只剩下幾個地方還沒尋找敬人有些失落若是接下來的地區還是一無所獲那他該去哪裡找線索?  
「這裡如何呢?」  
「我想不是這裡。」  
「看來又撲空了，沒關係還有下一個地方~」  
「我說涉如果這一切真的只是一場夢呢?」  
敬人雖然很想找出真相但或許所有的一切真的只是他幻想出來的，都是他的夢境也說不定阿或許那些記憶打從一開始就不存在了，他可能真的只是做了一個很長很長的夢罷了  
「敬人。我能感受到你的不安，但是別那麼快放棄我相信那一切絕對不是夢。」  
「你為什麼會那麼篤定?還是你知道些什麼?」  
「不。我什麼都不知道~但我覺得你不該輕言放棄!」  
「你說的對，沒時間在這裡自哀自憐了。」  
「這才是那個我認識的不服輸的右手君啊!」  
「下一個地點在哪?」  
「離這裡有點遠。」  
「但你彈個手指就會到了對吧?」  
「沒錯!」  
「真的是非常bug的技能，話說回來你為什麼要幫我?明明跟你無關不是嗎?」  
「呵呵~因為很有趣啊!」  
「無藥可救...快點走吧!不然天都要黑了。」  
「你吩咐我照辦~」  
就如敬人說的日日樹彈個指他們就到了目的地，但是跟其他地方不同的是這一片大地非常的死寂，剛才去過的地區櫻花都盛開得非常茂盛但這個地區的櫻花木不知為何的明明是綻放著但卻是死寂般的白，感覺一點生氣也沒有就像是垂死般地綻放著  
「這是怎麼一回事?」  
「這些樹感覺死氣沉沉的，隨時都要死亡的樣子，看來這個地方也不是我們要找的目的地，對吧?敬人?」  
日日樹回頭發現敬人已經消失在他的身邊了  
「這裡為什麼會...」  
敬人踩在死白的櫻花小徑發現這些接近枯樹的櫻花樹發現這些櫻樹跟普通的櫻樹不同  
「莫非這些樹是...人?」  
沒錯這些櫻花樹看起來就像是人變成了樹木，為了驗證自己的猜測敬人決定使用死神之眼，他的雙眼從綠色轉變成金色看到時他嚇了一跳，這裡的每棵樹都擁有著人類的靈魂而且生命力不斷的在消失，所以這些人是受到了什麼詛咒變成了這個樣子  
「到底是怎麼一回事?誰有這麼大的能耐可以做到這樣?」  
他感覺這片大地發生的事會與他有關他繼續往櫻樹林的深處走去，四周都是人形櫻樹與鮮紅色的花朵，越走到深處魔力的氣息越來越濃烈那個氣味非常熟悉就像是來自...他?當他似乎走到盡頭時一棵巨大的櫻花樹印入眼簾  
「這裡就是盡頭了吧。」  
難道是這棵櫻花樹成精了不斷吸食這附近的人們的生命才造就這片奇景?但...這棵樹早已是枯樹了一點魔力也沒有...那麼吸取這些人形樹的真相到底是什麼?魔力的源頭又是什麼?就在敬人思考的同時他被絆倒了，他看了一下是什麼東西絆倒了他發現原來是一把斷掉的弓  
「這個是...嗯!」  
敬人拿起那把斷弓上面充滿著剛才同樣氣味的魔力，突然需多畫面衝進敬人的腦海裡讓他頭疼欲裂，這時日日樹涉終於找到了抓著段弓扶著頭看起非常痛苦的敬人蹲在那顆古木前  
「敬人!你怎麼了?」  
「頭....好痛...」  
「是想起什麼了?诶?!」  
周遭的人形樹木像是復活般地動了起來著魔似地朝他們的方向衝去，日日樹立刻升起防護罩這些櫻樹殭屍不斷地拍打著防護罩的外側，日日樹用感知魔法來分析這些殭屍的魔力但收到的訊息卻是未知，這讓日日樹感到非常的不妙他們必須盡快離開這裡  
「敬人!我們必須離開這裡!」  
「血月-第一型態」  
「敬...敬人?」  
正當日日樹準備收起防護罩離開時卻發現一旁的敬人跟平常不同，他召喚出血月視線異常的冷冽完全看不出有任何的情感，讓日日樹不禁懷疑眼前的人究竟是誰?這讓他一時鬆懈解除了防護罩  
「收割」  
敬人輕描淡寫的說了一句便開始揮舞著血月將那些櫻樹殭屍斬斷，被斬斷的櫻樹斷裂處流出如同鮮血般的紅色液體，幾滴噴濺到了敬人白皙的臉龐被敬人無視了，持續揮動著血月沾染了紅液的蒼白花瓣伴隨著敬人的動作飄散的彷彿像是在為他伴舞，形成了一個詭異卻又絕美的景象讓日日樹完全驚呆了，短短幾秒內所有的殭屍倒地不起地上充斥著枯枝和染紅的花瓣蒼白的大地被完全染紅了  
「Amazing...」  
被染紅的大地似乎被滋潤了綻放出了鮮紅色的花卉，那張揚的顏色和獨特的外型讓人感受到了死亡的氣息，而站在中央的敬人手持著血月摘起紅花親吻了花瓣周遭的紅花裡的靈魂全都浮現出來，敬人將那些魂體全都吸進了體內這樣邪魅的景色使得日日樹屏息不敢發出任何聲音就怕毀了這一刻的美麗，就當魂體被吸收完後所有紅花也凋謝了瞬間大地恢復了死寂  
「敬人?」  
日日樹試探性地叫了敬人但是敬人並沒有任何的反應，日日樹向他靠近這時敬人回過頭來眼神恢復了平時的清澈  
「涉...」  
敬人呼喚完日日樹的名字後倒在他的懷裡，這讓日日樹措手不及他只好先將敬人抱起  
「看來應該不需要再來這裡了...」  
日日樹這麼說著就彈了個響指就帶著敬人離開了這篇詭異的大地，但他們必須先找個地方歇息也需要好好替敬人檢查畢竟剛才他使用了大量的魔力，他們先抵達了位於神域的森林附近，日日樹開始檢查敬人體內的魔力卻被嚇到了，這還是他第一次在同一天嚇到這麼多次通常是他嚇別人  
「為什麼...」  
敬人的魔力沒有流逝反而還增強了，難道是因為吸收了那些靈魂他是聽說過半神族會透過吸收靈魂增強魔力，但敬人身上的感覺並不像是那樣反而是失去的部分回來的感覺，想到這日日樹趕快檢查敬人的靈魂  
「果不其然!」  
敬人那破碎的靈魂恢復了大部分可以說是幾乎完全完整了，體內的元素也已經修復到不需要透過他來維持了，這就能解釋為什麼敬人身上的魔力沒有減少反而還增加了，接著日日樹發現敬人的眼皮微微顫抖著看來他就要甦醒了  
「恩...」  
「敬人!還好嗎?」  
「還好，不如說非常好怎麼了?」  
「你不記得發生什麼事了嗎?」  
「怎麼了?我們怎麼會在這裡?」  
敬人一臉疑惑看來他真的完全不記得剛才他做了什麼，日日樹把全部告訴了敬人這讓敬人感到非常困惑他沒應像他做過那些事啊，他只記得在他撿起斷弓時意識消失了  
「對了!我大概找到下一個目的地了。」  
「什麼?哪裡?」  
「我不知道，但是只要跟著斷弓上的魔力走就能夠找到了。」  
「跟著這個斷弓上的魔力?」  
「恩。我覺得抵達那裡真相就會水落石出了。」  
趁著敬人撫摸著那把斷弓感受著上面殘留的魔力，日日樹則在一旁觀察著敬人感覺自己的心跳異常加快，好久沒有感受到這種刺激了看來他並沒有看錯，敬人果然正是他一直所尋找的那個人，啊!真是期待預言到來的那天~

TBC


End file.
